Trouble Life
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Sasuke is a gang leader and is seeking revenge but Sakura, his best friend, is tired of him choosing his revenge over her. Will he ever get his revenge or will he sacrifice it for her? Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Three Faces

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 1

" Three Faces"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise Sasuke would hook up with Sakura!

Sasuke Uchiha is an 18 year old senior going to Konoha High school.

Right at this moment he is driving his black mustang car with a pretty girl next to him, on their way to school.

Sasuke is the survivor of the Uchiha massacre that had happened when he was 15 years old. His older brother, Itachi was in a gang called the Akatuski and gotten into some trouble with a drug lord named Orochimaru and he sent his men to kill off him and his entire family. The only reason why Sasuke is alive today was because he was over at his best friend's house at the time. Ever since then when he became 17 years old, he formed his own gang and will seek revenge one day. He lives all alone in a huge mansion because his parents were billionaires and left all of their fortune to him.

Sasuke then stopped at a stop sign that was about a forth of a mile away from the school and watched as the girl beside him gathered her things and was about to open up the car door when she felt a hand grab her arm and turned around to see the Uchiha leaning towards her. She closed her eyes and leaned forward into his kiss that was placed on her lips. He quickly licked her bottom lip, asking permission to enter which she accepted but it only lasted a moment, like he needed to taste her one last time before she left. They parted lips and Sasuke looked at her face, watching her open up her eyes and gave him a smile.

" See you later Sasuke."

The girl said as she opened up the door and grabbed her things. She stepped out of the car and started walking to the path to the high school, leaving a smirking Uchiha behind as he drove off.

When Sasuke pulled into a parking space at the school, he turned off the car and leaned over in the backseat to grab his school bag. He was about to get out of his car when he noticed a dark forest green jacket on the floor on the passenger's side of his car.

_' Silly girl, she forgot her jacket. At least it's not that cold out so I'll just give it to her later at school.' _

Sasuke thought while smirking as he took the jacket with him and left his car. We started walking up the school and noticed a few of is gang members were smoking outside, talking among themselves.

" Hey what's up Sasuke?" Kiba asked before inhaling a puff of his cigarette.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he took out his own cigarette and light it up then spotted a female with red hair and glasses running up to him.

" Sasuke! How are you?" Karin asked out as she began hugging him. Sasuke let out a sigh and harshly pushed the girl off of him.

" Karin, leave Sasuke alone. It is way to early for this shit." Neji stated.

" Well fine! I'm going to go but I will see you later love." Karin said to Sasuke then ran off as he completely ignored her comment.

" Sasuke, why the hell did you have her join our group anyway?" Shino asked.

" Because she knows all of the hideouts to other gangs and knows information about them." Sasuke stated as he put out his cigarette.

" Yeah but she still is annoying as hell." Neji said.

" Troublesome. Anyways I heard we are having a new student come to school today. Hey I think that's him over there." Shikamaru said as he pointed at a person in a distance while everyone turned to look.

" Hn." Sasuke replied as he spotted a blond walking up to the school.

* * *

Sakura Haruno is a 17 year old who also goes to Konoha High school as a senior.

Currently she is standing by her locker talking to her friend Hinata.

Sakura lives with her aunt. Her mother died while giving birth to her while her father's identity remains unknown to this day. Her and Sasuke have been best friends since elementary school but is not a part of his gang because he didn't want her to be involved. She is also close friends with Hinata and Sai who she usually hangs out with including Sasuke's gang. She is also one of the smartest people in their class, she is hoping to become a nurse or at least help out in the medical field when she is done with high school.

" So Sakura, did you hear that there is a new student today? I wonder what he is like." Hinata spoke softly as she watched Sakura go threw her things in her locker.

" No I didn't hear about that, I wonder what he is like? I just hope he isn't a trouble maker like good old Sasuke." Sakura joked with her friend.

" Oh come on Sakura, Sasuke isn't such a bad person. Yeah he is mean and cold to everyone but at least he is nice to you." Hinata said.

" Yeah I know but I wish sometimes he would think of something besides he stupid gang and revenge."

Sakura sighed as she closed her locker door and turned her back so she would be leaning against her locker, sighing again.

" It's okay Sakura, I'm sure he thinks about you too. I know how you feel about him and he is usually there for you." Hinata said.

" Yeah but he always chooses his gang crap over me and I have been his best friend even before his parents died. God whatever I don't want to talk about it anymore." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

" What is wrong with you anyway?" Hinata asked her friend.

" I'm just in a really bad mood right now because I had a client last night." Sakura growled out as they both started to walk down the hallway.

" Well at least you are helping out you aunt right? I still wish you weren't like this whenever you did have a client." Hinata said.

_' My dear friend, if only you knew what a client really was.' _

Sakura thought to herself as she let out a deep sigh then she noticed a familiar red headed girl with glasses trying to flirt with their friend, Sai. Sakura was debating on helping him out or not but he seemed like he wasn't effected at all by her advances so she looked ahead and figured she will see Sai later.

" Poor Sai, I guess Karin got rejected by Sasuke once again."

Hinata giggled as Sakura rolled her eyes. Her and Karin had never gotten along because Karin hates the fact that Sasuke that he pays Sakura more attention than to her. While they were walking, two men started to walk in their direction and immediately pulled the girls in a corner.

" Hey you two, wanna have some fun before class?" One of the men said that had a hold on Sakura while the other man had a grip on Hinata.

" Fuck you guys! Get the fuck off of us now!" Sakura yelled out and she tried her best to get away as Hinata tried the same thing.

_' Fuck I can't get away... Sasuke where the fuck are you?'_Sakura thought to herself as the man inched closer to her.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki is a 18 year old senior starting his first day at Konoha High school.

He just stepped into his new high school and started to walk down the hallway seeing faces he had never seen before.

He lives with his parents Jiraya and Tsunada and moved here recently because Jiraya had been offered a new job. He is usually pretty bad in school but he always seems to barely pass so he is hoping that this school will be a lot easier than his last one. He didn't have many friends in his old school because he never paid attention in class and his favorite thing to do was to eat ramen which most of the students thought it was the weirdest thing ever but he never paid any attention to them.

Naruto remained walking down the hallway then he suddenly heard a girl cry out.

" Fuck you guys! Get the fuck off of us now!"

Naruto stopped walking and looked around and noticed two slightly bigger guys were holding on to two females like they were going to do something bad to them. He couldn't just stand there and watch them get hurt so he ran over there and started to yell out at the guys.

" Hey losers! Why don't you try picking on someone your own size!" Naruto watched as the two guys turned their heads to see who was the one making the commotion.

" What did you just call us you little punk?"

One of the guys let go of Hinata and started walking up to Naruto while the other male kept his grip on Sakura while she was yelling out to her to go get Sasuke. Sakura watched her friend run away from the scene then looked over to see a male whom she had never met before, standing up to these two jerks.

" You heard me loser! How dare you treat those girls as if they were your fucking dolls!"

Naruto yelled out and watched the man started running to his and tried to punch him in the face but missed because Naruto dodged the attack them kicked him in the stomach in return, making the male fall to the ground while couching up blood. The other man who was still holding onto Sakura saw the attack and pushed Sakura harshly to the ground, making her wince in pain as the guy charged at Naruto. Naruto unfortunately had his back turned and turned around just in time to see the other guy charging at him then another male with black spiky hair and onyx eyes charged into the male before he could lay a finger on the new kid. Sasuke watched the guy hit the floor and grabbed him by the neck and started to punch him in the face. Naruto couldn't help but noticed how the man's eyes were now red and stood there shock as Hinata stood beside him. Sasuke had not intention of stopping until he felt a hand grip onto his shoulder. He looked up to see Sakura hovering over him.

" Sasuke, stop. That is enough."

Sakura said as the teenager obeyed her and his eyes immediately turned back to black as he let go of the males collar and stood up and looked down at the pink haired girl.

" Are you okay?"

Sasuke asked but in a emotionless tone of voice and watched his best friend nod her head then shifted his eyes at the new kid. He started to walk towards the guy who he figured was the one who punched the lights out on the other guy who was still passed out by Naruto's attack.

" Sakura..." Sasuke stated while staring into the blond hair's eyes.

" What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she stood by him.

" Is he the one that helped you and Hinata out?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the other male while Naruto was still clueless of the guy who just saved him from being attack.

" Yes. He saved us from them. What's your name anyway?" Sakura asked the blond while smiling at him. Naruto couldn't help but be enchanted by the way she was smiling at him.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is my first day here." Naruto said with a grin.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno. The male next to me is Sasuke Uchiha and my friend is Hinata Huyga." Sakura said as she introduced everyone.

" Nice to meet you Naruto... thank you so much for saving us." Hinata commented to him while Sasuke had a bored expression on his face.

" Your welcome. Oh thanks Sasuke for helping me with that other guy." Naruto said.

" Hn. Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said as he walked away with Sakura walking behind him.

" Bye Hinata and thank you again Naruto!" Sakura said then they both walked away.

" What's with him?" Naruto questioned Hinata.

" Oh don't mind him... he rarely talks so don't take it personal."

" Oh okay well good to know!" Naruto said as he continued to grin.

" So Naruto... what class do you have now?" Hinata asked.

" I have math... grr I hate math so much." Naruto whined as Hinata giggled at his outburst.

" I do too... would you like me to walk with you so you don't get lost?" Hinata asked.

" Sure! Leave the way." Naruto said as they both started to walk off.

* * *

" You didn't have to be cruel to him, he did save me and Hinata from getting groped by the way." Sakura stated while watching Sasuke opening up his locker.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he pulled out the green jacket that he had placed in his locker before Hinata ran up to him, telling him that Sakura was in trouble and handed it over to the pink haired girl.

" You forgot it this morning." Sasuke said as Sakura took the jacket in her hands and watched Sasuke close his locker door.

" Thanks Sasuke."

Sakura said in a caring tone of voice as Sasuke started walking away without saying anything else to her while she walked in the other direction.

* * *

**So that was the end of the first chapter. Later on you will find out more about Naruto's past, what are these so called clients of Sakuras and why Sasuke dropped Sakura off far away from school. hope you enjoy.**


	2. Meeting

"Trouble Life"

Chapter 2

" Meeting"

So far Naruto has had a pretty good day at school except for the fact that he had to get into a fight ealier this morning but he had a chance to meet two friends. He was also surprised to see Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata in a couple of his classes. Sasuke kept quiet most of the time staring at him while Sakura and Hinata chatted with him, making him more comfortable at school.

Lunchtime had finally arrived and Naruto and Hinata walked out of the classroom they shared together and started to walk down the hallway.

" So Naruto... would you like to come have lunch with me and the others?" Hinata asked as they walked.

" Sure! I even brought my ramen cup for lunch today! Say Hinata, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked.

" Yes I love ramen too." Hinata said softly.

" Is Sakura going to be joining us for lunch?"

" Oh yes her and a few others that we hang out but don't worry everyone is really nice." Hinata explained.

" Will Sasuke be there too?" Naruto questioned the girl.

" No, he sits with his gang at a different table but once in a while we might sit with them but usually we sit at our own table." Hinata said.

" Is Sakura dating Sasuke by any chance? I saw how they were this morning but in class they don't speak to each other but whenever he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at her. Why was he looking at me anyway? Does he hate me or something?"

Naruto asked while scratching his head.

" Oh no they are only friends. They were childhood friends that's all and I don't think he hates you. If he did you would already be dead."

Hinata said as they entered the cafeteria. Naruto scanned the area and noticed on one side was Sasuke and a couple of guys and a few girls sitting on a table. Naruto couldn't help but noticed Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to the people surrounding him but instead he kept staring at something or someone. Naruto didn't think much of it and started to look around again and noticed Sakura on the other side of the cafeteria sitting next to a guy with black hair and was very pale.

" Oh there is Sakura and Sai."

Hinata said as she started to walk towards there table with Naruto following her.

When they got there, Hinata took a seat across from the two teens as Naruto sat next to her, sitting directly across from Sakura.

" Hey Hinata and Naruto! Oh Sai, this is Naruto, he's new here and was the one who saved us this morning from those creeps. Naruto, this is Sai."

Sakura greeted the two guys. Naruto glanced over at him and watched him smile at him, then looked down and started to draw on his notebook.

" Hi Sai, nice to meet you. So I guess you like to draw."

Naruto commented, trying to make conversation to the male. Sai looked up at Naruto again and smiled again.

" Yes I do. Do you like to draw?" Sai asked him as looked down again and continued to draw once again.

" Not really... I can color in stuff like in coloring books though!" Naruto yelled out in excitement, but mainly because he was embarrassed.

" It's okay Naruto, Sai is a natrual at art. That is what he wants to be when he grows up. I'm sure you have something that you are good at."

Sakura encouraged him before taking a bite out of her food. Naruto couldn't help but noticed how pretty Sakura is when she eats but snapped his thoughts out of his head when he heard someone walking towards them.

" Hey guys!"

A voice yelled out and Naruto turned over to see a male who he remembered sitting with the Uchiha at the other table walking up to their table.

" Hi Kiba, Naruto this is Kiba, Kiba this is Naruto, this is his first day of school." Sakura talked happily as Kiba took a seat next to her.

" Hey Naruto, hope theses girls and Sai aren't causing you any trouble yet." Kiba joked then Sakura playfully hit on the shoulder.

" So Kiba, what brings you over here anyway?" Hinata asked him.

" Well Sasuke is throwing a party at his place after school today and wanted to know if you guys wanted to come oh and Naruto, he said he wants you to come too. Kinda like a thank you for helping them out this morning." Kiba said.

Naruto then looked over at where Sasuke's table was at to see him sitting there, staring at their direction. Naruto quickly looked back at the people at his table to see what their reactions are.

" Sure it sounds like fun and I don't have anything planned tonight anyway." Sakura said.

" Well if you go Sakura, I will go. What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

_' Hinata sure is cute too, especially when she thinks.' _Naruto thought.

" Yeah I will be there, my cousin always brings me anyway." Hinata explained to him.

" You have a cousin Hinata?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah he is sitting over there with Sasuke, he's the one with the long pony tail and the same eye color as mine." Hinata said.

" Oh okay, I see the resemblence." Naruto said.

" Alright well I'm going to let Sasuke know but we will all meet up outside of school when school ends. See you guys later."

Kiba said then got up from his seat and walked back to where Sasuke and the others were.

" Naruto, you will have a lot of fun tonight." Sai said while smirking at the guy.

" Are you going too Sai?" Naruto asked.

" Of course, I love parties." Sai replied.

" Well I just have to stop by my house before I go over there so can someone give me directions?" Naruto questioned the friends around him.

" How about this, I can come with you since I don't need to go home before I go over there and that way you won't be lost on the way there." Sakura came up with the idea.

_' Alone time with Sakura? Great!' _Naruto thought to himself.

" That sounds like a great idea Sakura and we will just meet Hinata and Sai there."

Naruto said happily and everyone else agreed then suddenly the bell rang and everyone go up from there seats.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sakura walked out of the school building and noticed Sasuke and his gang members hanging out and no sign or Naruto, Hinata or Sai yet so she went over to them to say hi.

" Hi everyone."

Sakura said happily while waving her hand at them. Everyone turned their heads and gave her a nod, greeting her back.

" Sakura since I'm taking Hinata over to the Uchiha's, would you like me to give you a lift too?" Neji asked before taking a puff out of his cigarette.

" No thanks Neji. Naruto has to go home first so I'm just going to ride with him and we will meet you guys there." Sakura said as she then took a glance at Sasuke and noticed him looking at her then she looked away.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he put out his cigarette.

" So are you any better than this morning?" Sasuke asked his pink haired friend.

" I will tonight." Sakura said while smiling at the Uchiha while he smirked at her response.

" Hey Sakura!" Sakura and the others turned around to see Naruto walking up to them.

" Hey Naruto. What's up?" Sakura politely said with a smile on her face, causing Naruto to smile back at her while Sasuke watched the two interact.

" Not too much! I survived my first day of school!" Naruto said back.

" Well that is good news to hear! Let me introduce you to everyone, That's Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Karin, Tenten, and you already met Kiba and Sasuke." Sakura explained while pointing to everyone.

" Hey guys, I'm Naruto." Naruto said to Sasuke's gang members.

" So you were the one who saved my cousin?" Neji asked.

" Um... yeah that was me." Naruto responded.

" So Naruto, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked the blond male.

" Well sure, don't you want to say by to Hinata and Sai?"

" No we will see them at Sasuke's so might as well leave now so we can get there faster." Sakura said.

" Oh okay I guess we can leave then, see you all later."

Naruto waved at the other people and started to walk away. Sakura turned to everyone and smiled back at them then turned around and ran after them.

* * *

Sasuke was already at his house hanging out with everyone else. He glanced around while sipping on his clear glass with his clear liquid in it and watched everyone while sitting on one of his chairs. Kiba was trying to get his dog drunk, Tenten was gossiping with Hinata, Shino and Sai were chatting among themselves while Neji and Shikamaru were in the other room playing on Sasuke's Play Station three. Karin thankfully couldn't come but no one missed her anyway. He heard his front door open and closed and looked up to see Sakura and Naruto entering the living room. Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked over to them.

" Hey Sasuke." Sakura said.

" Hn." Sasuke replied then watched Hinata getting up from her seat and walking to them.

" Hey Sakura, Naruto. I'm glad you guys made it." Hinata said.

" Hi Hinata, I'm glad you can make it too. Are you having yet?" Naruto questioned the girl.

" Yes I am." Hinata said.

" Well I hate to interrupt you guys but if you need me I will be in the other room."

Sakura said then took a glance at Sasuke then looked away. Sasuke turned his head to watch her go over to Sai and whispered something into his ear, then they both got up and walked into the room where Shikamaru and Neji were.

" So where did Sakura go?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to look back at the people beside him.

" She is probably getting high in the other room." Hinata said.

" So Naruto, it seems like you can fight pretty well." Sasuke said, which Naruto was surprised he was actually talking to him.

" Yeah... I used to get into fights a lot at my other school so I can take care of myself." Naruto said.

" I could use someone like you... have you ever been in a gang before?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the blond teen.

" Who me? Well...no." Naruto said truthfully.

" You should but you can think about it, here come with me."

Sasuke motioned Naruto to follow him while Hinata stayed behind. Sasuke took Naruto into the room where Sakura and the others were. Neji and Shikamaru were playing checkers on the floor, Sai was playing a video game while Sakura laid on the sofa being comfortable as she watched Sai.

" Naruto, you should play with me." Sai said then motioned him to take a seat next to him. Naruto walked over to him and grabbed another controller while Sasuke walked over and started to sit on Sakura's legs.

" Sasuke! Get off that's uncomterble." Sakura whined as she tried to move her legs underneath his body.

" But Sakura! You are so so comfortable!" Sasuke said after he had put his drink on the floor and started to lay on top of her and stole a kiss from her. Sakura eyes widen and pushed him away from her.

" Sasuke. There are people here you idiot." Sakura whispered so only he could hear her. Sasuke then dipped his head down to her ear and started to nibble on it.

" I don't care, we can just say it was a mistake in the morning."

Sasuke whispered back then pulled back enough to look at Sakura's expression. She nodded at him, telling him to continue then he leaned his head down again to kiss her once again. He loved the way that her kisses always tasted so sweet to him and whenever he had kissed other women, it was torture for him knowing it wasn't his cherry blossom he wasn't kissing. Naruto turned him head to see where the sucking noises were coming from and was shocked to see Sasuke on top of Sakura, making out with each other.

" Hey Sai, shouldn't we stop them or something? I mean I don't want Sasuke to take advantage of her or something."

Naruto spoke in a low tone of voice so only Sai could hear him. Sai turned his head to see what he was talking about then turned back to look at the television.

" No, Sakura is high right now so Sasuke won't do anything like that with her. He respects her too much to fuck her while she isn't sober."

Unknown to them, Sasuke could hear everything they were saying to each other. He could care less what Naruto thought of their situation right now. Sasuke broke away from the kiss and looked down at the floor and noticed a used needle next to the couch. He knew immediately that it belonged to Sakura. He knew Sakura wasn't a drug addict or anything and knew when she is having a bad day, she's only use a little bit to take off the edge with Sai while everyone else popped pills or smoked. Sakura opened up her eyes and noticed Sasuke was deep into thought.

" Sasuke?"

Sakura asked quietly as she reached up her hand to cup his cheek. He looked at her and gave her a smirk then went down and laid his head down on her chest, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply while the girl ran her finger tips threw his hair. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke immediately got up from his comfortable position to see Shino walking in.

" Sasuke, I just recieved word that the sand gang are meeting up near central and might have information about Orochimaru. The guys in the other room are sober enough to go. Are you in?" Shino said.

" Yeah, let's go. Naruto, are you in or out?" Sasuke asked him as he got up from the couch while everyone else except for Sakura and Sai left the room.

" Sure." Naruto said as he got up from the other couch.

" Have fun Naruto and be careful! Don't worry we will be here when you guys get back." Sakura said, causing Naruto to smile and he walked out of the room. Sasuke started to walk away but then felt someone grab his hand and knew who it was without turning around.

" Don't go." Sakura pleaded to him while holding onto his hand.

" Sakura, you can tell Naruto to have fun but yet you are telling me to stay." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone of voice.

" Sasuke, I don't want you to leave me right now please? Shikamaru can take over just for tonight just stay with me." Sakura said then was taken back when Sasuke roughly took his hand away from hers and turned around to look at her pleading face.

" Sakura..." Sasuke began but was cut off.

" No Sasuke you always choose your fucking revenge or your group over me. Don't go and besides you have been drinking tonight!" Sakura said as she watched him go towards her and bend down to get his unfinished drink on the floor and hand it to Sakura then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

" Your annoying, I'll be back soon." Sasuke said then walked out of the room before Sakura could even complain. She took a sip out of his cup and realized something.

_' You idiot, it's fucking water.'_

**Okay was that was chapter two and I know it didn't explain a whole lot but next chapter will have more action and later on you will find out what Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship is and what does Sakura do at home. I honeslty don't like how this story is starting off but I promise it's only going to get better.**


	3. How It Began

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 3

" How It Began"

Everyone except for Sakura, Hinata and Sai left the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke, Shino and Neji rode on their motorcycles while Naruto and Shikamaru were in one car while Tenten and Kiba were in the car right behind them.

" So Shikamaru, what are we doing exactly?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

" How troublesome getting a new member... well we are on our way to Central. Apparently the sand gang might have a lead about Orochimaru." Shikamaru explained.

" Who is that?"

" Orochimaru is a drug lord who killed Sasuke's parents and his older brother and ever since then, he created a gang to seek revenge on the asshole."

" Oh okay... so what are we going to do once we get there?" Naruto asked. He had never been in this position before.

" Hopefully one thing we won't be doing is end up fighting. Fighting is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

* * *

When they arrived at Central, they all got out of the vehichles and immediatly spotted, Gaara, the leader outside of the club smoking a cigarette.

" Gaara." Sasuke yelled out as the rest of the gang followed him to reach Gaara.

" Uchiha, what the fuck do you want?" Gaara demanded as he exhale some more smoke out of his mouth.

" I heard someone from your little group knows something about Orochimaru." Sasuke stated.

" Bullshit Uchiha, I know nothing." Gaara spat out. Kiba started to walk up to him but Shino pulled him back, shaking his head at him.

" Well someone from your gang knows and I'm not in the mood to play your little fucking games."

Sasuke grabbed Gaara by the collar while Gaara immediately let go of his cigarette.

" Sasuke. I would let go of him if you know what's best for you."

Everyone turned their heads to gaze at a female with blond hair, another member of his gang.

" Temari." Shikamaru spat out as he watched Sasuke let go of her leader's collar.

" What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Asked Temari as she got closer to them.

" We heard that someone from your group knows some information about Orochimaru. We don't want any trouble we just want the info." Tenten mentioned.

" Fuck you bun girl!"

Temari pushed Tenten harshly, making her fall to the ground. Tenten gathered herself and got herself up from the ground and punched Temari in the face.

" Tenten that's enough!"

Neji yelled out to the girl and she turned to him and nodded to him. Naruto looked at them then noticed Temari taking out a knife and was about to stab Tenten, who had her back against hers.

" Tenten watch out!"

Naruto yelled out as he pushed Temari to the ground, taking him among with her. Naruto looked at her face and noticed she had hit her head against the curb and was now knocked out. He immediately got up and turned to look at everyone.

" What the fuck was that Gaara? You do know something otherwise why would Temari attack us so suddenly?"

Sasuke yelled out as he punched Gaara in the stomach. Gaara coughed up some blood and looked up to smirk at the Uchiha.

" Fuck you Uchiha!" Gaara launched at him and punched him in the face. Suddenly, Konkuro ran out of the club and saw everyone.

" Gaara! We have to leave! Someone inside saw you guys fighting and called the cops." Konkuro yelled out and Gaara nodded at his friend.

" We will finish this later Uchiha. Konkuro pick up Temari, we are leaving."

Gaara gazed his eyes into Sasuke's before the members ran off while Sasuke and the others went into their veichles and left the scene.

* * *

Everyone met back up at Sasuke's mansion and walked into the house to be greeted by Sai and Hinata.

" How did it go? Did you guys find out anything?" Sai asked while everyone took a seat in the living room except for Sasuke who remained standing.

" Horrible! But I did punch Temari in the face." Tenten with a smile.

" I noticed you weren't the only one who got punched." Sai said pointing to Sasuke's face as he turned away.

" Hn."

" Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked with full or worry while she was sitting next to him.

" Yeah I'm okay, I kinda scratched my knee when I knocked Temari out because she was going to attack Tenten with a knife but other than that I'm fine." Naruto explained to the girl.

" So Naruto, what did you think tonight?" Kiba asked.

" It was actually pretty fun." Naruto truthfully admitted.

" You want to join?" Sasuke asked while looking down at him.

" Yeah Naruto you should! If it wasn't for you, I might not be here right now." Tenten said while everyone was looking at him, wanting to know his answer.

" Okay... I'll do it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled out with excitement.

" Believe it?" Shino mumbled to himself.

" Where's Sakura? Did she go home already?" Kiba asked Hinata and Sai.

" Naw she is sleeping in Sasuke's room. She passed out soon after you guys left."

Hinata said then she noticed Sasuke leaving the living room and walking upstairs without saying anything to anyone. Neji, Shikamaru and Sai went back in the other room to continue to play video games while Kiba, Shino and Tenten watched a movie as Hinata and Naruto stayed on the couch and continued to talk.

" So Hinata, do you know where Sasuke went to?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

_' He probably went to go check up on Sakura. I really wish that one day all this shit would end and they can be happy together again.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

" I think he went to go to sleep. He looked pretty tired when he came into the house." Hinata said.

" Wait isn't Sakura in his room? He might take advantage of her." Naruto said with concern.

_' He sure does like talking about Sakura.. I wonder if her likes her.'_

" Um... well Sasuke has many bedrooms so Sai probably took her in one that Sasuke doesn't sleep in."

Hinata lied to her friend in case he did have feelings for her and didn't want to make him sad.

" Oh well that's good. They were making out earlier so I didn't want him to try anything on her if she is asleep."

" Don't worry Sasuke isn't like that. So Naruto... are you doing anything tomorrow?" Hinata asked nervously.

" Nothing that I know of... hey Hinata I hear that this place has a great ramen shop so would you like to come with me?" Naruto asked.

" Sure! I would love to. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out." Hinata smiled back at him as he smiled back at her.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and walked towards his king sized bed to see Sakura starting to slowly opening up her eyes when him closing the door had woken her up.

" I see you are awake." Sasuke said as he took off his shirt and pants, revealing him in only his navy blue boxers.

" I was tired, I didn't go to bed last night." Sakura frowned but was removed when Sasuke climbed into bed with her. She then got a better look of his face and gasped.

" Sasuke! What happened?" Sakura asked as she stroked Sasuke's swollen cheek with her hand.

" Tonight was a failure." Sasuke sighed as he turned to lay on his back.

" Didn't find anything out huh."

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he closed his eyes to think back of how all of this started.

* * *

_Flashback_

_" Hello?" Sasuke asked has he answered the house phone._

_" S-Sasuke... can you come over?"_

_" Sakura? What's wrong?"_

_" Sai broke up with me." Sasuke could hear his best friend crying on the other line._

_" Let me go ask my brother to take me over to your aunt's place and I'll be right there."_

_" Okay bye."_

_" Bye."_

_Sasuke went up to his older brother's room and knocked on the door and it opened to reveal his older brother._

_" What is it?" His brother asked him._

_" Itachi, Sakura is really upset, can you take me over to see her?" Sasuke pleaded._

_" Sure. Wait for me downstairs." _

_Itachi closed the door and Sasuke walked down to wait for his brother. He saw his mother cooking dinner while his father was reading the newspaper. _

_" Hi honey, will you be joining us for dinner?" His mother asked him._

_" No mom, Sakura's boyfriend broke up with her today so I'm going to stay over at Sakura's for a little while if that's okay." Sasuke said._

_" Sure honey, I bet Sakura is heartbroken. Why don't you two date? You two have known each other since like forever." His mom said._

_" Your mother is right, now is the time to be with her. I know you have feelings for her and she has feelings for you too!" _

_His father stated. Then Itachi walked downstairs and greeted his parents._

_" Shall we go little brother?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nod his head._

_" Sasuke, I'll come pick you up at 8 tonight okay?" His mother mentioned._

_" Okay thanks mom. Love you guys." _

_Sasuke said with a smile on his face as the brothers left the house. Itachi drove up to a trailer and stopped to let Sasuke out._

_" Alright little brother, tell her aunt I said hello for me." Itachi said with a smile on his face._

_" Whatever." Sasuke said and got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked._

_The door opened up revealing a crying Sakura who immediately went into his arms._

_" Sasuke, I'm so glad you are here with me." _

_Sakura said as Sasuke picked her up bridal style and walked into the trailer, closing the door behind them. Sasuke led them over to a couch and sat her down, sitting beside her with her still in his arms._

_" Shh it's okay Sakura. What happened?" Sasuke asked._

_" Sai broke up with me because..." Sakura trailed off._

_" Because why?"_

_" Because Sai is.... he's gay!" Sakura yelled out as she cried even more which shocked him even more._

_" W-what? He's gay?" Sasuke had to be sure that he heard right and saw her nod her head._

_" Wow... I'm so sorry Sakura... I know... how much you liked him." Sasuke said while beginning to stroke her hair._

_" No it's not that Sasuke. He was okay I'm just devastated that my first boyfriend turns out to be gay. What if no one will ever like me?" Sakura said._

_" Well I guess it kinda makes since when you think about it." Sasuke said._

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Remember that time that you were going on your first date and you had never kissed anyone and so we practiced on each other to make sure you were a good kisser?"_

_" Yeah... I came crying the next day because he seemed like he wasn't interested at all the whole time we were making out." Sakura started to giggle._

_" Also all those times the three of us hung out together and both of us ended up flirting with each other yet he never seemed to be bothered by it."_

_" True... he told me he rather breaks things off now because he found someone else but he still wants to be friends with us." Sakura said as she had stopped crying._

_" I think we can do that." Sasuke said with her still in his arms as he kissed her head._

* * *

_A few hours later, Sasuke and Sakura were playing a board game because Sakura's aunt doesn't own a tv and Sasuke looked at his watch and realized it was now 10pm._

_' That's weird, mom was suppose to pick me up two hours ago. If she was going to be late, she would of called by now.' Sasuke thought as he became worried._

_" Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked._

_" My mom was suppose to pick me up two hours ago, did your aunt forget to pay the phone bill or something?" _

_Sasuke asked and watched Sakura get up from the floor and checked the cellphone that was on the table._

_" Here, try calling your house to see but it was working earlier remember? I called you from this phone." _

_Sakura said as Sasuke took the phone and dialed his number. No one answered and kept on trying calling for the next hour and still no answer._

_" Sakura, I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke said._

_" Well do you want to go over there? My aunt won't be back until tomorrow so she can't take us but we can walk." Sakura said._

_" Yeah but it's dark out... well I guess you will be okay as long as I'm with you." _

_Sasuke said as the two left the trailer park and began to walk over to Sasuke's. _

_

* * *

___

_It took them an hour to get to his house and when they were in view, they spotted severely police cars and ambulance's at the house._

_" Mom! Dad! Itachi!" Sasuke screamed out as the two young teens ran up to the house._

_" Hold on you two, you can't go in there." A policeman said as the two tried to go inside the house._

_" But sir he lives here! What happened to his parents and his brother?" Sakura asked._

_" You live here son? I'm so sorry but everyone that was in the house is dead." The policeman said._

_" What? It can't be!" Sasuke yelled out._

_" I'm sorry boy. Three bodies were found inside, they had been murdered." The policeman left the two alone as Sasuke collapsed on the ground and began to cry as Sakura kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around his body._

_

* * *

___

_One year later_

_" Sasuke! What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" _

_Sakura asked as she walked into his house. In his parent's will, he was left the house and all of their fortune._

_" Sakura... I found out what happened to my family." Sasuke told her._

_" What happened?"_

_" Itachi had gotten himself in trouble with a drug lord named Orochimaru and he told his men to kill him off among with everyone else that was with him."_

_" Sasuke... I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his waist._

_" I'm going to kill him one day Sakura."_

_" Who?"_

_" Orochimaru... I'm going to get my revenge."_

Sasuke opened his eyes up after the memory and glanced over at Sakura to see if she was still awake and noticed she was fast asleep with her back facing him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes again to let sleep conquer him.


	4. Can't Be Your Knight In Shiny Armor

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 4

" Can't Be Your Knight In Shiny Armor"

The next at school, everyone got to school on time and everything went as usual as always. After the night everyone had, they were all glad that so far in school, everything was boring and calm.

It was after lunch and Sasuke stroll his way into his next period class, math which he also shared with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. He took his seat which unfortunately for him, was right next to Karin, one of his group members who was obsessed with him. He always hated assign seating.

" So Sasuke, do you want to come over to my house after school and we can hang out."

Karin asked Sasuke as she placed her hand on top of his upper thigh. Sasuke looked down at her hand and looked back up with a deadly glare plastered on his face.

" Karin." Sasuke stated out.

" Yes Sasuke?"

" Get your hand off of my fucking body before I snap your neck into two. I can always replace you in my gang so don't ever fucking forget that."

Sasuke snarled out and his eyes became crimson red and Karin quickly took her hand off of his leg and turned away.

No one knows why his eyes become red whenever Sasuke get pissed off but everyone knows if they see those colors in his eyes, to stay far away from him as possible.

" Sorry Sasuke." Karin quietly said and didn't bother him for the rest of the class.

Just then the bell rang and Sasuke looked around to see Naruto and Hinata in their seats but he saw no sign of pinkness in the classroom. Mr. Asuma got out of his chair and began to do roll call. A minute later, the door room opened and Sasuke turned his head to see Sakura walking into the room.

" I'm so sorry Mr. Asuma that I'm late for class today." Sakura said as she walked up to the teacher and apologized to him.

" That's alright Ms. Haruno, you may take your seat now." Asuma said with a smile on his face to the girl.

" Thank you Mr. Asuma." Sakura said then walked over to her seat next to Naruto.

" Hey Sakura, what took you so long getting to class?" Naruto asked Sakura as she sat down on her chair.

" I forgot my math book in my locker so I had to go get it." Sakura explained as she took out her math book.

" Oh okay but man you missed it! Karin was pissing off Sasuke over there and then all of the sudden, his eyes became red! What's up with that?" Naruto asked.

" Oh that... everyone is afraid of him whenever they see his eyes like that but they never seem to bother me. I guess it's in his genes." Sakura said to the male.

" Yeah I have to admit, they were pretty scary looking. I didn't even want to get near him."

" So I hear that you and Hinata are going out to eat after school today?" Sakura asked the blonde, trying her best to change the topic.

" Yeah but you can come if you want to Sakura."

" No unfortunately my aunt called me while I was at my locker and I need to go straight home after school today but thanks anyways. You two have fun by yourselves." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Naruto and Hinata drove over to the nearest ramen shop. When they got there, they went inside and sat at a table for two.

" So Naruto, what do you think of this place so far?" Hinata asked as she watched him look through the menu.

" This place looks great Hinata! How did you come across this place?" Naruto asked.

" Well... Neji and the guys come here sometimes after school. Me and Sakura usually come along also and I think they have the best ramen around." Hinata said.

" Cool hey can I ask you something?" Naruto asked the girl when suddenly a waiter went up to their table.

" Hello you two, what can I get for you today?" Asked the waiter.

" Can I have some beef ramen?" Asked Naruto.

" Sure thing man. What about you miss?"

" Shrimp ramen will be fine thank you." Hinata said.

" Your very welcome, I will be back with your orders."

The waiter went off to get their meals while Naruto and Hinata continued on with their conversation.

" Was there something you wanted to ask me Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

" Yeah, I know we haven't known each other for that long but I was thinking if I made the right decision in joining with Sasuke and the others." Naruto explained.

" Well... they do get into fights a lot but they are all good guys. They take great care of me and Sakura." Hinata said.

" That's great to hear. You know this is pretty nice hanging out with you like this Hinata." Naruto admitted, causing Hinata to blush.

" Thank you..." Hinata spoke quietly.

* * *

Sakura walked into her trailer home after getting dropped off my Sai and stood there shock after entering her home. There in front of her was her aunt and her math teacher, Mr. Asuma.

" Hey auntie, Mr. Asuma. What brings you here to my home? I wasn't aware that teachers knew where I live."

Sakura said as she walked closer to the adults that were sitting on the couch.

" Well Sakura, I wasn't aware that you live here." Asuma said as he took another sip of a bottle of beer that was in his hand.

" Okay then why are you here... oh fuck... please don't tell me..."

Sakura trailed off, afraid of what was the reason why her teacher was in her home, sitting on the couch next to her aunt while drinking a beer.

" Sakura, I guess you have already met your client for tonight." Explained her aunt, leaving Sakura speechless.

" What the fuck auntie! He's my math teacher! I'm not fucking him!" Sakura screamed out.

" Sakura Haruno! What have I told you about our agreement and our clients." Her aunt strongly told her.

" Fine... I'll be back, I need to go freshen up." Sakura mumbled then quickly walked into her small room.

" I'm so sorry about her behavior. I'm sure she will loosen up once you two get started." Her aunt smiled at the male.

" It's alright, she can take her time." Asuma said with a smile on his face.

Sakura closed her door and quickly took out her phone and dialed the only person that could save her from this horrible nightmare. She hit call and waited for someone to pick up.

" What?" Sasuke picked up his cell phone.

" Hey I need you to do me a favor."

" What is it?"

" Can you come over right now? You see I have a client over right now and-"

" I'm sorry Sakura but I can't come over. We are on our way over to Gaara's hideout and I'm going to kick his ass because of yesterday's incident."

" Well can't that wait Sasuke? You see the client that my aunt sent over is-"

" Listen Sakura, as long as you stay in that trailer park with your aunt, she's going to make you have sex with her drug dealers so she can get drugs for free instead of paying them herself. You know I can't come save you every single time you have a client so tonight will just be one of those nights."

" I know you care about your fucking gang and your revenge over me."

" How about this, when this is all over, I'll come over and cheer you up."

" Fucking forget it. Don't come over because by that time the damage will already be done."

" What the fuck is your problem?"

" Your my problem!"

" What's wrong?"

" Just forget... I'll see you tomorrow."

" Do you still want me to come over later tonight?"

" No..."

" Alright well I'm sorry I can't be your knight in shiny armor tonight but we had already made plans."

" Sure... bye."

" Bye."

Sakura hung up her phone and let our a heavy sigh. She heard a knock at the door and told who ever was at the other side to come in. She watched the door open, revealing Asuma walking into the room.

" Hey Sakura, I hope you are okay with this." Asuma said as he put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

_' Get off of me you sick fuck!' _Sakura screamed into her mind but couldn't say anything so she would let him have his way with her.

" It's fine... let's get this over with."

* * *

**Okay I think this chapter really sucks but I needed to start explaining what Sakura does at home but I can't wait until next chapter because it's going to be longer and better I promise!**


	5. Finding Out

**Alright just to let everyone know, there is a lemon in this chapter but don't worry, I only do Sasuke and Sakura lemons in my stories. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 5

" Finding Out"

_There was a knock at the door and Sasuke got up from his couch and walked towards the door._

_He was expecting Sakura to come over today because today was her 16th birthday and Sasuke promised her they would spend it together. Today would also be the day where he was going to tell her how much she means to him and ask her to be his girlfriend._

_He reached to the door and opened it up to see Sakura on the other side._

_" Hey Sasuke."_

_Sakura said quietly as she walked into his house. Sasuke was now worried. Sakura was always happy and it wasn't like her to be gloomy on her birthday._

_" What's wrong Sakura?"_

_Sasuke asked her as he closed the door and walked over with her and sat on the couch. She was so gloomy she didn't even noticed the birthday card that was address to her, stating Sasuke's feelings towards her inside the card._

_" I don't think I should tell you." Sakura said without looking him in the face._

_" Tell me Sakura, I'm your best friend and you shouldn't be like this on your birthday." Sasuke said._

_" No I can't! You won't want to be my friend anymore." Sakura began to cry out._

_" I'm going to be here for you no matter what. Tell me."_

_Sasuke said as he placed his hand underneath her chin and moved her face so she had no choice to look at him._

_" Alright... you know that my aunt has like a shit load of drug dealers right?" Sakura asked him and saw him nod his head._

_" Well this morning when I woke up, my aunt said she wanted to talk about something. Then she told me since I was turning 16 today, I need to start doing my share of the house. I asked her what she meant and she told me that I'm going to have to start having sex with her drugs dealers instead of her paying money for her drugs."_

_Sakura continued to cry out while Sasuke was getting over the shock of what his best friend just told him._

_" I'll just pay for her drugs then so you won't have to do that." Sasuke said but saw her shook her head._

_" No Sasuke, I don't want you to have anything to do with her. You are not wasting your money on her." Sakura said._

_" Okay then you can just move in with me."_

_" No because she won't let me move out until I'm 18." Sakura said._

_" So there is nothing we can do about it." Sasuke stated._

_" I'm going to lose my virginity tonight with a drug dealer."_

_Sakura began to cry even louder while Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Sasuke held her for a few minutes, without any noises until he thought of an idea. He slowly let go of Sakura and looked into her eyes._

_" Sakura, wait right here okay? I'll come back and get you in a few minutes."_

_Sasuke said then got up from his couch and ran up stairs without hearing Sakura's reply. Sakura looked around and noticed a card that was addressed to her and picked it up and opened up the card to see what it said since she knew it had to be from Sasuke._

_Dear Sakura,_

_Happy sweet 16 birthday. I can't believe we have known each other for so long and you were even there for me especially when I had turned 16 and I had no one else left in my life. What I really want to say Sakura is I love you and not in a friend way. I always want to be with you Sakura, even on your 16th birthday._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_Sakura put down the card slowly as she heard Sasuke run back downstairs. Sasuke was about to reach her when she got up from the couch and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_" Sakura?" Sasuke asked her while he slowly put his arms around her waist._

_" Sasuke! I love you too!" Sakura yelled out while looking up to his face._

_" I take it you got your card." Sasuke said and watched her nod her head._

_" I want to be with you too but I don't want to cheat on you with those assholes." Sakura cried out._

_" How about this, on your 18th birthday, you are going to move in with me and we are going to live happily ever after, until then we will continue what we were doing." Sasuke said and let go of Sakura._

_" Do you really love me Sakura?" Sasuke asked her._

_" Yes I do." Sakura said and felt a hand on hers and looked down to see his hand._

_" Then come with me." Sasuke said and led her up to his bedroom._

* * *

It was the next day of school and just like the day before, everyone was gathering into their class after lunch. Sasuke sat down and noticed Sakura hadn't shown up yet.

They hadn't spoken to each other since their phone conversation the night before and every time he had seen her, she seemed different than usual. She seemed more moody and avoided everyone in his gang.

Then the bell rang and Asuma closed the door and bega to take roll call. Then suddenly, the door opened up, revealing Sakura as she began to walk into the classroom. She began to walk to her seat when she heard her name being called out by the teacher.

" Sakura... you are late."

Asuma stated but instead of Sakura saying something to the teacher, she turned her face and gave him an evil glare while walking over to her seat and sat down.

" Could you please explain to the class while you are late today?"

" Fuck you asshole." Sakura mumbled under her breath as she took out her notebook.

" Excuse me, I didn't quite hear you. Say it again." Asuma said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_" Oh yes Sakura... that feels great... say my name." Asuma called out as he kept on ramming into her._

_" Oh Asuma." Sakura said in a quiet voice._

_" I didn't quite hear you. Say it again."_

* * *

Sakura remembered the events that had happened to her the night before and she suddenly got a chill.

" Well, the class is waiting." Asuma spoke again.

" I said fuck you asshole!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone else in the classroom to go into shock, including Sasuke. He was surprised that she would act this way to a teacher.

" Well then, you can say as much as you like when you spend detention with me after school today." Asuma smirked at her then went up to his desk.

" I rather die then to spend detention with you." Sakura spat out. Asuma was about to respond to her statement until he got interrupted.

" Sakura, shut up and let the man teach his class." Sasuke stated at the pink haired girl, without even looking at her.

" Yeah Sasuke is right! Why don't you shut up and let Mr. Asuma speak." Karin agreed with Sasuke.

" Fuck off Sasuke! This is your fault anyway." Sakura yelled out and then noticed Sasuke turned his head around and raised an eyebrow at her.

" Alright that is enough! Now I will see you after school and it's final, now let's began class." Asuma said as he began to teach the class.

" Hey Sakura." Naruto nudged at his seatmate.

" What?" Sakura asked the male.

" Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

" I'm fine it's just that time of the month."

Sakura smiled at the blonde while lying to his face, unaware that an Uchiha was still staring in her direction.

* * *

_" So Sasuke, what did you want to show me?"_

_Sakura asked him as he began to open up his bedroom door. Sakura took a step in and was amazed at the sight that was in front of her. There were no lights on in his bedroom but instead, there were lite up candles that surrounded the room, making the room romantic._

_" Sasuke?" Sakura turned and asked the male while he closed his door and wrapped his arms around her waist while looking into her eyes._

_" Happy birthday Sakura and my present to you is my virginity... if you accept my present."_

_Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed the lips he had been longing to kiss ever since the time they practiced kissing on each other. Sakura then felt him lick her lower lip and she allowed him permission as she opened her mouth to dance with his tounge with hers. Sakura then wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck while he placed his arms around her waist. When they both needed breath, they pulled apart and looked at each other's eyes._

_" I accept."_

_Sakura said softly while looking into the eyes she adored so much. Sasuke then gave her a smile, one that she hadn't seen ever since his family was murdered and felt him pick her up bridal style and carried her over to his bed. He softly placed her on the bed and began to give her butterfly kisses down to her neck, causing her to moan._

_He helped her take off her shirt and noticed she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath. He then took off his own shirt then went down to her chest and gave her kisses all over her skin. She began to take her shorts and underwear off with the help of the man above her and after a moment she was completely naked in front of the man she loved so much. She saw him kissing her chest again until she noticed he was going lower and lower until he reached to her core and gave her a lick which caused her to moan. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her._

_" You should feel special Sakura, this is the only thing I will only do to you and no other."_

_Sasuke pointed out then he began to suck on her clit. When he was done down there, he stood up and took his pants and boxers off, exposing his large member to her and climbed back on top of her while positioning himself in front of her entrance._

_" Are you sure your ready?"_

_Sasuke asked the girl below and watched her nod her head and began to thrust threw her barrier, causing her to cry out. He stayed in that position for a moment and licked up the tears that were running down her face while she was getting used to him being inside of her. When she finally got used to him, she urged him to continue and began to go in and out of her. Her screams of pain became screams of pleasure, causing him to come close to climax. They both moaned in pleasure together as they both came at the same time then Sasuke pulled out from inside of her and laid next to her while cradling her in his arms, both relaxing from their love making for each other._

At the end of the school day, Sasuke and his gang were hanging out at their usual spot. Sasuke was smoking on a cigarette and remembered how weird Sakura was acting in class and she had to go to detention for the first time and looked over to see Asuma's classroom. Their hang out spot was always near his classroom so he watched as Sakura entered the classroom. He watched carefully as he saw Asuma walked over to the door and locked it then he went over to the windows and began to close the blinds. He saw Sakura lift her head and gave her a look that made his heart wrenched as Asuma closed the last blind on the window.

Sasuke then put out his cigarette and ran into the school building without telling anyone else where he was going. He couldn't help but think how stupid he was while running to Asuma's classroom. All the hints that were shown during math class of how Sakura was acting and her telling him that it was all is thought. He realized that Asuma was Sakura's client the night before.

Sasuke got to the door and gently tried to open it up to catch Asuma in the act but to his suspensions, the door was locked. He gave out a heavy sigh then saw Kakashi walking down the hallway. Sasuke then ran up to the history teacher, trying to get his attention.

" Hey Mr. Kakashi." Sasuke said when he finally got up to the teacher.

" Yo. What's up Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

" Well you see, I left my book in Asuma's classroom but the door is locked. Do you think you could let me into his room since I know you are one of the few people who has a key to every room to this building." Sasuke stated.

" Yeah I do, let's go."

Kakashi said as they walked up to Asuma's door. Kakashi got out his key and un locked the door and opened it up to see Sakura, laying down on the teacher's desk with no pants or panties on, being slammed by Asuma while her stomach was on top of the desk.

The teacher and the student looked up and froze when they saw Kakashi and Sasuke in front of the room and it killed Sasuke to see Sakura with tears in her eyes.

" Asuma! Step away from my student."

Kakashi stated as he watched Asuma slip out of Sakura and pulled his boxers and pants back up while Sasuke went over and picked Sakura's pants and underwear and handed them over to the crying girl who was now getting off of the table. The teens watched Asuma walked out of the classroom with Kakashi, knowing it was going to be the end of his career.

" Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked in concern as he watched Sakura put her clothes back on.

" Yeah, all because you are here with me." Sakura said while wiping away her tears and gave him a smile.

* * *

_It was about an hour after Sasuke dropped Sakura off at her home so she could meet her very first client. Sasuke didn't feel like going home but instead kept driving around random streets. When he looked at the clock and noticed the time, he decided he would surprised Sakura and go back to her home and comfort her after her night._

_When he got to the trailer, he knocked on the door and was greeted by her aunt who had opened up the door._

_" Hey Sasuke." The aunt greeted out._

_" Hi, is that guy still with Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the home._

_" They are finishing up if you want to wait a sec."_

_Her aunt then heard a clicking noise and Sasuke looked up to see an older male walking out of Sakura's room. Sasuke immediately rushed by the male and walked into Sakura's tiny room where he saw her sitting on her bed with a bed sheet covering her up with her crying into her hands. Sasuke closed the door behind him and walked closer to her and she looked up to see Sasuke walking towards her. Sasuke then went over and sat on the bed with her and looked down to see blood stains on her bed. He could guess that the male was pretty harsh on her._

_" Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl as he pulled her into an embrace as she continued to cry onto his shirt._

_" Yeah, all because you are here with me."_

_

* * *

_

**Hope everyone liked this chapter, I think it's my fav one so far cause it's all about Sasuke and Sakura. Now I get to deal with a crying baby yay! **


	6. Deal

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 6

" Deal"

It had been a couple of weeks since the Asuma incident which resolved him into getting fired from his job and things went slowly back to normal. The principal told everyone that Asuma got a higher paying job and decided to quit while Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were the only ones who knew what really happened. Kakashi even told Sakura she could go to the police and have him arrested but she just wanted to forget what had happened.

It was now a Friday and there was talk now that prom was going to take place in two weeks which got all of the students extremely excited. Sakura, Hinata and Sai were sitting around their lunch table talking among themselves. Naruto was now sitting over at the Uchiha's table talking to Sasuke and the others.

" So Hinata, how are things between you and Naruto?" Sakura asked the female before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

" Things are doing pretty well... we have been to a few places together but that's about it but it's okay since I really enjoy his company." Hinata explained to her friends.

" So have you done the deed with him yet?" Sai asked while raising an eyebrow at the girl, causing her to blush.

" W-What? N-No we haven't even kissed yet Sai!" Hinata said.

" That's okay, you two should take your time. Has he asked you out to prom yet?" Sakura asked her friend.

" No... not yet but I'm kinda hoping he would. What about you Sakura? Is Sasuke going to take you to prom?" Hinata asked.

" No. I asked him about it and I even hinted to him that I wanted to go with him but he said he wasn't going to any stupid prom and that I should find someone else to go with." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

" It's okay Sakura, I'm sure you can find someone else to take you. How about you Sai?" Hinata asked the pale male.

" No thank you. I have no interest in dances anyway." Sai said while drawing on his notebook.

" You and Sasuke are no fun you know that!" Sakura said while sticking her tongue out at him.

" And that's why you love us isn't it." Sai chuckle at the girl.

" Who said I love you?" Sakura mumbled underneath her breath.

" Aw don't be mean Sakura." Sai smiled at the pink haired girl.

" Whatever! You guys just don't understand how important prom is to a female, especially me! It has to be like the best night ever."

Sakura said with stars in her eyes, dreaming about her perfect prom.

" Well I'm sure you will find a date in no time Sakura." Hinata told her friend.

" I hope so... and don't worry about Naruto, I'm going to make him ask you to prom." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

" Oh no you don't have to!" Hinata said.

" Yes I do because Naruto is too stupid to ask you and you are too shy to ask him." Sakura said.

" Alright... but don't make him go with me. He only has to go if he wants to go with me."

Hinata said while the two girls began to discuss plans for their prom night.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the gang were sitting at their table enjoying their meals and talking among themselves.

"Hey Sasuke." Shikamaru said while sitting next to the Uchiha with Naruto on the other side of him.

" Hn?" Sasuke responded.

" I got some information on this drug dealer, here is a picture of him."

Shikamaru spoke quietly as he handed him the picture of the male. Sasuke took the picture and looked at the drug dealer and instantly remembered his face.

_' I know this guy! I have seen him over at Sakura's.'_ Sasuke thought to himself while glaring at the picture.

" So apparently he is also working for Orochimaru." Shikamaru stated out.

" So what should we do? Just go to his base and kick his ass?" Naruto asked the males.

" No." Sasuke stated out.

" He's is not that easy to get information out of but I have an idea. He will sell drugs and instead of getting money, he gets laid instead. So all we need to do is find a girl who will want to get information out of him." Sasuke stated.

" How do you know that?" Kiba asked.

" Because Sakura's aunt knows him." Sasuke said.

" Well why don't we get Sakura to be the girl since-" Kiba was then interrupted.

" Sakura is not going to be the girl we send out." Sasuke growled at the male.

_' I will not let her get involved with this.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

" Okay..." Kiba said quietly.

" What about Karin?" Shino asked out loud.

" Shino, you are a genius. I'm sure if Sasuke tries to convince her to be the one, she will say yes." Neji said.

" Why do I have to be the one to convince her?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

" Because she is so obsessed with you it's not even funny." Neji said.

" You have a point." Sasuke said while getting out of his seat.

" Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

" I'm going to go talk to Karin, I see her walking over here right now." Sasuke said while everyone turned around to see Karin walking up to the table.

" Hey everyone! Hi Sasuke! How are you doing? Were classes okay with you so far today?" Karin asked the Uchiha.

" Karin." Sasuke stated out while looking into her eyes.

" Yes Sasuke?" Karin asked him.

" Let's go somewhere to talk... alone."

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into her ear then started to walk away with Karin following behind him with a huge blush on her face that went noticed by the pink haired girl across the room.

* * *

Sakura had happen to glance over at Sasuke's table just in time to see the interaction with Sasuke and Karin as he whispered something into her ear and him and Karin began to leave the cafeteria. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything since they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend and all the moments that did share together had to be kept a secret.

The gang members only knew that Sakura was his childhood friend and nothing more except for the occasional getting drunk and hooking up, then the morning after they would claim it was a mistake. For some unknown reason, she had an urge to find out where Sasuke and Karin were going. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest by seeing them together.

" Is something the matter Sakura?" Hinata asked her friend as she watched her begin to stand from her seat.

" Oh yeah... I forgot something in my locker that I need before class starts so I will see you two later."

Sakura said as she told her friends by then walked out of the cafeteria.

Sakura was walking down the hallway, trying to figure out where Sasuke and Karin could had gone.

_' This is stupid. Why am I getting for worked up about him being with that whore? There is no way he would stand less than a foot away from her.'_

Sakura thought to herself and figured that she shouldn't worry over something so stupid and was about to turn around and go back to the cafeteria when she began to hear a moaning sound. She became curious and quietly walked over to the stairway and when she reached where she was able to see the stairs she froze with shock with the sight before her.

It was Sasuke and Karin sitting on the stairs, making out with each other while Sasuke's hand was underneath Karin's now unbuttoned pants. They were too busy sucking each others faces to noticed Sakura standing there and instead of making a scene, Sakura slowly walked away without making a sound.

As Sakura was walking back down the hallway, she couldn't help but feel her heart break into tiny pieces over the image that was playing in her mind.

* * *

Sasuke separated his lips from Karin's while pulling his hand out of her underwear and stood up the adjust his clothes while Karin began to button up her pants and stood up afterwards.

" So Karin, do we have a deal?" Sasuke asked the red head.

" Not quite yet... that was just a make out session. I want the real thing." Karin said seductively to him.

" Fine but only this once and you can't tell anyone what happened right now and later on today. This is only a fuck not a relationship so don't get carried away." Sasuke stated.

" Alright fine." Karin said.

" Good. I will take you to my place after school." Sasuke said then walked away from the grinning girl.

_' Fuck I'm going to have to fuck her now but it will be worth getting that information from that guy. Now I need to go to the bathroom to wash that whore's body fluids off of my hand. My poor hand.'_

Sasuke thought to himself was he walked into the men's bathroom.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sakura was unfortunately held back in her last class so she got late getting out. She remembered that Sasuke told her that he would take her home today so she rushed out of the school as fast as she could. She needed to talk to him to see what him and Karin really were now ever since the conversation she had with the red headed girl during their class together after lunch.

_Flashback_

_Sakura had gotten to class early since she didn't feel like going back to the cafeteria after the make out scene she had watched. A few minutes later, she noticed students were already filing into the classroom including Karin. Karin looked over at her way and began to walk over to her._

_" Hey Sakura." Karin said._

_" Hi Karin." Sakura said._

_" So do you have a date yet to prom?" Karin asked her._

_" Not yet Karin, how about you?" Sakura asked her nicley while on the inside she wanted to rip her face off._

_" Oh yes I am going with the most handsome guy in school. I'm going with Sasuke!" Karin told the pink haired girl._

_" What? Sasuke isn't going to prom." Sakura said with disbelief._

_" He might had told you that but he is going with me. I'm even going over to his house after school to figure out what we are going to do that day and we might do a whole lot more if you know what I mean." Karin said with a smile on her face._

_" Whatever..."_

_Sakura mumbled out then the bell rang and Karin walked happily to her seat while Sakura was now pissed off with the information she had heard and made her heart break even more but she refused to cry at school about it._

Sakura walked out of the building and went down the stairs and looked around to see where Sasuke was then she finally spotted him.

_' So I guess what Karin told me earlier was true.'_

Sakura thought to herself as she watched Sasuke and Karin right by his side walking over to his car. Sakura then looked down at her watch to see that her class wasn't even that late letting everyone out.

" Hey Sakura!"

A voice was called out and Sakura turned her head to see Naruto running up to her with a smile on his face.

" Hi Naruto!"

Sakura said with a fake smile on her face while glancing at Sasuke's car as he drove out of the parking lot.

" What are you up to?" Naruto asked.

" Well I was suppose to get a ride home from someone but that ended up not working out..." Sakura said with a hint of disapointment.

" Oh that's too bad. Well if you want, I can give you a ride home." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

" Really? Thank you so much Naruto!" Sakura said as the two teens began to walk over to his car.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is more short than I planned on. **

**I actually got writer's block on this story so that is why it took a while for me to update. I know where I'm going with Sasuke and Sakura's relationship but I wasn't sure if I should add more Naruto and Hinata parts in or if I should add more gang fights... so let me know what you think and if there are more things I should add. I think this chapter really sucks a whole lot but whatever I tried.**

**Also Ive noticed lately with other stories I'm reading at the moment a few are very depressing at the moment and that makes me depressed so that is kinda why this chapter is depressing. Sasuke is such a dick in a few of these stories i'm reading at the moment and it makes me sad :(**

**Anyways thats it for now. enjoy**


	7. Life Sucks

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 7

"Life Sucks"

Sasuke was currently driving his car with Karin sitting in the passenger's seat. Instead of paying attention to Karin, who was talking non stop to him, he was focusing on the plan that he has set out.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were standing outside in there usual spot when school was led out._

_" So Karin agreed to being the girl right?" Neji asked the Uchiha._

_" She is going to go back to my house, where you and Shikamaru will meet me there. She thinks that we are going to have sex but instead we will tell her that there was a change in plans and she needs to go undercover tonight. If she won't do it, I'll tell her that I will fuck her when the mission has been completed."_

_Sasuke explained to the group and everyone understood him._

_" Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke turned around and saw it was Karin who was calling his name and was now running up to him._

_" Hey Karin." Naruto smiled at her while she completely ignored him._

_" Hi Sasuke! Are you ready to go back to your house?" Karin asked._

_" Yeah we will see you guys later."_

_Shikamaru said as him and Neji began to walk away, leaving the three teenagers behind._

_" Yeah let's go."_

_Sasuke said as him and Karin began to walk away then stopped suddenly and walked back up to Naruto while Karin stood still._

_" Hey Naruto." Sasuke called out as he was walking back to him._

_" Yeah? What would you like me to do?" Naruto asked._

_" Listen, I was suppose to give Sakura a ride home today but because of this little situation that has arise I will not be able to do that so do you think you can find her and give her a ride home?" Sasuke asked._

_" Yeah sure thing. Should I tell her why you can't?" Naruto asked._

_" No...if she asks just say that it's gang related." Sasuke said then walked away and Karin caught up with him_.

Sasuke smirked to himself, thinking about how is plan was turning out and hopefully by the end of the night, he will be one step closer to finding Orochimaru. He could feel it.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were in his car while he was taking her to her home.

" So Naruto, are you planning on going to prom?" Sakura asked the blond.

_' Is Sakura going to ask me to prom?'_Naruto thought before answering her.

" Maybe, I don't have a date yet. What about you?" Naruto asked.

" I want to go but the person I really want to go with is taking someone else." Sakura said with a disappointing tone.

" Have you thought about asking Hinata to prom?" Sakura asked before letting Naruto talk.

" Well yes but I don't know if she would actually go with me." Naruto said.

" You should ask her Naruto. I know if you do, she will say yes." Sakura said while looking out the window.

" And what about you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

" What about me?" Sakura didn't know what he was implying.

" You know, who will take you to prom?"

" Oh... I'm sure that I will find someone to go with. But don't worry about me, tomorrow, you should call Hinata and ask her." Sakura said.

" Okay okay I will. Are you sure she is going to say yes?" Naruto asked.

" Yes I promise you she will say yes to you!"

" Okay then." Naruto said with a smile on his face while Sakura was looking at him.

_' I'm so happy for Naruto and Hinata... I wish I had a date for prom... even Karin has a date and what's worse that it's with Sasuke...'_

Sakura thought to herself as they continued to drive.

When Naruto drove up to where Sakura lived, he was shocked to see that she lived in a trailer park. Sakura opened up the door and thanked him and went inside her home before hearing him talk about her living arrangements. She already had a bad day as it was and she didn't feel like having any sympathy.

Sakura opened her door and walked in to see her aunt sitting on the couch with a unfamiliar male. Sakura closed the door behind her and couldn't help but think how creepy this guy was.

_' Please don't tell me that I have another client.'_

Sakura thought to herself as she walked over to the two adults.

" Hi Sakura, how was school?" Her aunt asked her.

" Fine... is he my client for the night?" Sakura asked while looking at the male.

" Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. Your aunt already tried to convince me to take you for the night since she owes me so much already but I don't do that." The male hissed out.

" What's going on?" Sakura asked. She knew she had a bad feeling about this as she watched the male get up from his seat.

" Well I better get going now, now I hope that you will have my money by the end of the month." The male said then turned to Sakura.

" I haven't even introduce myself. Your aunt told me that your name is Sakura Haruno, correct?" The male questioned her.

" Yes, may I ask for your name?" Sakura asked the male who had already walked to the door and opened it.

" My name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru said then left the trailer, leaving Sakura in a state of shock.

_' Did he just say... Orochimaru?'_Sakura asked herself as she suddenly felt weird. A bad kind of weird feeling.

Sakura ran to her bedroom and took out her phone and immediately called Sasuke.

_' I don't care if he's with Karin. I just don't want to be alone right now.'_Sakura thought when she heard someone answer.

_" Hello?"_

" Sasuke! Thank god you answered!"

_" Sakura? What's wrong?"_

" Can you please come over right now. I don't want to be alone."

_" I can't. I'm busy."_

" Please?"

_"No."_

" What are you too busy with Karin?"

_" It's gang related shit."_

" For once can't you choose me over that?"

_" You are being annoying."_

" So you won't come over?"

_" No Sakura."_

" Fine then and to think I was going to let you know that Orochimaru just left my fucking house!"

Click Sakura hung up the phone and laid on her bed and began to cry.

* * *

" Sakura? Hello?"

Sasuke looked down at his phone and realized that she had hung up on him. He tried to call her back but she wouldn't answer the phone.

" Fuck Sakura." Sasuke mumbled out while Karin, Shikamaru and Neji were wondering what was going on.

" Sasuke? Are you alright?" Karin asked him.

" I'm fine... Shikamaru and Neji, I have to leave for a while so take care of things while I'm gone and Karin?"

" Yes Sasuke?" Karin asked.

" If you do this mission right, I will fuck the shit out of you when you returned like I promised." Sasuke said in a cold tone of voice.

" Oh don't worry! I will get all the information out of him." Karin said.

" Yeah it should go as plan, so don't worry."

Shikamaru said then Sasuke left his house and drove as fast as he could over to Sakura's.

When Sasuke got to her home, he knocked on the door and was opened up by Sakura's aunt.

" Hi Sasuke, here to see Sakura?" Her aunt asked as she let him into the trailer.

" Hey auntie can I ask you something?"

Sasuke asked. He had always called Sakura's aunt auntie because she acted like a aunt towards him.

" Sure hun. What's up?"

" Was there a male that came by here earlier?"

" Why yes but don't worry he wasn't here for Sakura now she's in her room and can you tell her I'm going to the club and I won't be back until late?"

" Sure thing." Sasuke said as he watched her aunt leave the trailer.

_' So Sakura was telling the truth.' _

Sasuke thought to himself as he walked over to Sakura's room and opened up the door without knocking. He looked over to see Sakura was laying on her bed and she lifted up her head to see who had walked into her room.

" Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she quickly sat up on her bed.

" What are you doing here? You said that you weren't coming over." Sakura said.

" Are you sure it was Orochimaru that was over?"

Sasuke asked her which pissed her off knowing that he was only there because she mentioned that name.

" So that's why you came over." Sakura mumbled.

" Why was he over here?" Sasuke asked her.

" Fuck you." Sakura spat out which shocked Sasuke.

" S-Sakura?"

" You heard me I said fuck you Sasuke! How dare you refuse to come over here when I asked you to but no when I mention Orochimaru you come over within ten fucking minutes Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out.

" What the fuck is your problem?"

" Your my problem Sasuke! I am so fucking tired of you choosing your stupid revenge over me!"

" You are being annoying."

" And you are being an asshole!"

" Sakura, why are you being such a bitch today?" Sasuke growled out at her.

" Because you left with Karin after school today when you were supposed to take me home. That's a fucking start!" Sakura yelled out.

" That was because we are having a mission tonight so I needed her to come to my house." Sasuke answered.

" So you sucking her face was also part of that?"

" How did you-"

" Because I fucking saw you two on the stairs."

Sakura stated which caused Sasuke to be silent for a minute and looked at the ground.

" I'm sorry you had to see that." Sasuke said then looked back up to see Sakura in tears.

" And then she told me that you are taking her to prom." Sakura spat out.

" And you believed her?"

" Yeah after what I saw during lunch then I saw you two leave together." Sakura said.

" I'm not going to prom Sakura, I already told you that." Sasuke said.

" Fine." Sakura mumbled out.

" So are you going to tell me about Orochimaru now?" Sasuke was getting irritated again.

" What happened to us?" Sakura asked.

" Damnit Sakura stop being so fucking annoying! If your not going to answer my questions then I'm leaving. This is a waste of time." Sasuke said.

" So I'm a waste of time now?" Sakura began to yell again.

" Fuck it. I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he began to walk out of the room while she followed him.

" You know what? Fine! Leave and you know what? I am done with this." Sakura said which caused him to stop.

" I'm serious Sasuke... I'm tired of the way you treat me." Sakura said.

" If that's what you want then fine." Sasuke said as he began to start walking again.

" Fine then! Fuck you Uchiha! I never want to speak to you ever again!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke opened up the door and slammed it behind him, leaving Sakura to collapse on the floor with tears flowing down her face.

" I hate you."

Sasuke went over to his car and sat in the driver seat and punched the steering wheel.

" Fuck!" Sasuke cried out and felt wetness on his face and looked at his mirror to see that a few tears were escaping his face. He wanted to go in and say how sorry he was but he refused to. Sakura was just being a bitch anyway and will talk to him when she cools off. He then felt his phone in his pocket was vibrating and took it out to see it was Neji and answered.

" What."

_" Bad news."_

" What is it?"

_" Karin is dead."_

Sasuke froze when he heard that news.

" Wait what?"

_" Kenji, the drug dealer found out that Karin was taping their conversation and killed her."_

"..."

_" The mission was a complete failure Sasuke."_

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and snapped his phone shut and began to drive away. He lost his best friend and his mission was a failure, causing one of his members to die.

Life officially sucked for Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Sasuke is a complete asshole but great news is Karin is dead!! Yay!! Stay tuned for next chapter! It's going to be the best one yet and I promise you will enjoy it!**


	8. Love

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 8

" Love"

It had been a week since Karin's death and the falling out between Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had told Sakura the plan that Sasuke had that involved Karin but she didn't care at that point. Sakura wouldn't speak to Sasuke because she was sick of being hurt all the time by him and keeping whatever relationship that did have a secret. Sasuke wouldn't talk to the girl because he was fed up with her complaints and he needed to focus on his revenge towards Orochimaru anyway.

Sakura and Hinata were walking along the outside of the school in the park area of the school. It was Monday after school and ever since Sakura and Sasuke had stopped talking, they quite hanging out with his gang but Sakura would still talk to Naruto.

" So Hinata, are you excited that this Friday is prom night? I am still happy that Naruto actually listened to me and asked you out." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Flashback_

_" Hello?" Hinata answered her phone._

_" Hi Hinata, it's me Naruto!"_

_" Oh hi Naruto. W-Why are you calling?"_

_" Well I was wondering if you had a date to prom yet?"_

_" No.. not yet."_

_" Oh okay! Bye!"_

_Click_

_" Um hello? Naruto?"_

_A few minutes later_

_Ring_

_" Hello?"_

_" Hi Hinata, it's me Naruto again!"_

_" Naruto? Did you forget to tell me something?"_

_" Yeah I did actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?"_

_Click_

_" Hello? Hinata?"_

_A few minutes later_

_Ring_

_" Hello?"_

_" Naruto? I'm sorry I hung up on you."_

_" That's okay Hinata I was the one who hung up you first."_

_" Anyways I would love to go to prom with you. I got so excited when you asked me I accidentally hung up on you before giving you an answer."_

_" It's okay, I had gotten excited when you told me that you didn't have a date that I hung up and I realized I had forgotten to ask you haha."_

* * *

" Yes I am very excited about going with him. I wish you could find a date Sakura." Hinata said.

" It's okay, I am sure I will find someone. Anyways I swear you and Naruto are made for each other."

Sakura said and started to giggle when they weren't aware that an older man was approaching them.

" Excuse me?" The man asked the young ladies as they stopped right in front of the male.

" Are you by any chance Sakura Haruno?" The male asked.

"Yes I am, who might-"

Sakura did not have a chance to finish her sentence when the male had quickly punched her in the face, causing her to fall on the ground.

" Sakura!" Hinata cried out and bent down to help Sakura up.

" Who the fuck are you?" Sakura spat out at the older male while he continued to grin at her direction.

" Orochimaru sent me here because your aunt still hasn't paid him his money yet and he figured she needed some convincing to help her get her payments to him quicker." The male said.

" Shit. Hinata, go get the gang while I take care of him."

Sakura whispered to her friend and Hinata nod her head and began to run in the opposite direction.

" I'm surprised you did try to run away with your friend little girl."

The man went up to her but then was slapped in the face by the pink haired girl.

" Fuck you!" Sakura growled out.

" Oh don't mind if I do."

The male said then pushed Sakura's body against one of the school poles harshly, then punched her in the stomach. Sakura's body tried to fall over from the pain but the male had his hand tightly around her neck so she couldn't move.

_' Hinata hurry.'_ Sakura thought before taking another blow.

* * *

Hinata was running as fast as she could to where she knew where Sasuke and the others would might still be at. Then she saw Naruto appearing out of no where and the shy girl began to yell out his name which caused him to stop walking and turned around.

" Hey Hinata! What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

" I-It's S-Sakura! This guy appeared out of nowhere and started attacking her! Is Sasuke and the others still here?" Hinata asked while trying to catch her breath.

" Yeah, they are out front, where is Sakura?"

Naruto demanded and Hinata told him where Sakura was and he began to ran in that direction while Hinata went to go catch up with Sasuke and the others

* * *

The whole time Sakura was getting beaten, all she was praying for was that someone, anyone could come save her. Unfortunately, her and Hinata were walking in a part of the school where no one rarely goes and most of the students had already went home for the day.

Sakura's eyes then went wider when she felt the man put his hand in front of her shirt and in one quick movement, harshly pulled on her shirt, making it tear off, leaving her with only her black bra and her skirt on.

Sakura wanted to stop the man but he had beaten her face and parts of her body up that she was in too much pain to even flinch anymore. The man then put his hands behind her back and took off her bra.

" No.. stop it!"

Sakura screamed out as hard as she could, even though it was killing her mouth whenever she moved it. After the man tossed her bra to the side he leaned down and took one of her breast and bit down as hard as he could, drawing blood into his mouth as Sakura began to scream again. The man went back up and punched her again in the face.

" Back away from my friend you asshole!"

The man turned around to see a blond teen charging towards him.

* * *

Hinata kept on running until she started to see Sasuke and the others about to leave their hang out spot but she had to catch up to them.

" Sasuke!!!" Hinata screamed out as she ran up to the Uchiha.

" Hinata? What's wrong?" Neji asked her cousin.

" Sasuke! Sakura needs you. She's in trouble and you need to come with me right now." Hinata cried out.

Sasuke nod his head with his eyes flashing red as they all followed Hinata.

* * *

Naruto charged up to the man and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Seeing Sakura in the state that she was in made something inside of Naruto snap. He pulled the male away from the girl and threw him on the ground and kept repeatedly punching the lights at of him.

" This is what you fucking get for hurting Sakura!"

Naruto roared out as he continued to beat him until he noticed that the older man was now passed out. Naruto then heard a whimpering noise and turned his head to see that Sakura had sat down on the cold ground with her knees up against her chest with her head crawled over to where she was and placed his hand on her bare shoulder.

" Hey Sakura, are you-"

" Don't touch me!"

Sakura screamed out and Naruto quickly pulled his hand off of her and stood up from the ground.

" SAKURA!"

Naruto looked up while Sakura didn't move an inch as Sasuke ran up to Sakura. He kneeled down and still noticed that she couldn't look up at him. He then glanced down at the ground to see her torn shirt and her black bra. Sasuke then placed his hand on her head and lifted up her face and noticed all the bruises and redness on her skin.

" Sakura..."

Sasuke spoke out softly while he watched the tears flow from her eyes. He hated it every time she cried, it made his black heart hurt just looking at her.

" I'm sorry for the way I have been treating you Sakura. I wanted to push you far away from me so that I couldn't hurt you and that I could protect you yet I wanted to keep you close for my own selfishness."

Sasuke said as he began to lean his head towards her.

" S-Sasuke?"

Sakura whispered out nervously as she saw his face getting closer to hers then felt his lips on hers. Sasuke then pulled away and looked back into her swollen eyes.

" I love you Sakura."

Sasuke spoke out loud enough for everyone to hear then pulled off his black jacket and put it over Sakura's shoulders to cover her nudity from the others. Sasuke carefully helped her up from the ground and noticed how her stomach was all black and blue and zipped up his jacket for her then put his head against hers.

" I mean it Sakura. I love you and nothing in the world will change that." Sasuke said then placed a gentle kiss on her bruised cheek.

" I love you too!"

Sakura cried out and wrapped her sore arms around his waist while Sasuke placed his arm around her neck.

" Aww Sasuke has gotten soft!" Kiba yelled out while everyone else began to laugh except for Hinata who was smiling for her friends.

" Shut up!" Sasuke growled out.

" Hey so what should we do with him?"

Neji pointed at the man that Naruto knocked out. Sasuke looked down at the guy then smirked.

" You guys can take care of him, we are going home."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and could tell she looked like she was about to pass out and picked her up bridal style and carried off to his car while everyone else decided to kidnap the male.

Sasuke drove Sakura back to his house and picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He carefully placed her on his bed and then walked over to his bathroom and turned on his bath tub and walked out to see that Sakura had awaken from her little nap.

" I see your awake." Sasuke smirked to his girl while she just laid on his bed and walked over and laid beside her.

" I'm so sorry." Sasuke said softly as he began to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

" I am too."

Sakura said then Sasuke backed away to look at her face and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

" What's wrong? I know you are probably still hurting but I'm running a bath for you so don't worry." Sasuke said.

" No it's not that... well prom is on Friday and now I won't be able to get a date looking like this." Sakura said with disappointment.

" What are you talking about? You are going with the most handsome man that goes to our school." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

" I-I thought that you didn't want to go?" Sakura asked.

" Well I have been thinking about this for some time now..."

Sasuke rolled over on his other side and opened up his drawer that was next to him. Sakura lifted her head up a little bit because she wanted to know what he was doing but was taken back from the pain. Sasuke turned back over and Sakura's eyes went wide when she looked down at his hand to see a tiny black box.

" Sasuke?"

Sakura looked back up to his face which her face was full of surprise while he was looking serious.

" Marry me."

Those two words was all it took and Sasuke suddenly was slammed against Sakura's lips.

" Yes!" Sakura answered and began to kiss her now fiance some more.

" Good so now I have to go to prom because I know how much my fiance wants to go and I'm not about to have her go with another guy."

Sasuke said as he leaned in once more and then they continued to kiss each other until Sasuke pulled away and realised something.

" Shit! The bath water!"

* * *

**Okay hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am actually really disapointed on how it turned out but I have had a very very bad/ depressing weak so I'm all drained out and not motivated so it sucks :(**

**Anyways this story is going to end soon, it will probably be another 5 more chapters so I'm a little sad by that too but I want this story to be done before I go back to work.**

**So everyone thank you so much for all of the reviews and please keep it up! Enjoy!**

* * *


	9. That Friday

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 9

" That Friday"

Today was finally Friday and all of the students were getting ready because tonight is prom night. Sakura told Sasuke about how Orochimaru is her aunt's drug dealer and she owes him money, the reason why that one male attacked her at school. The male who attacked her ended up in the hands of Sasuke's gang and his dead body was found the next day.

Sakura ended up calling her aunt, telling her what had happened at school and she refused to go home and to her surprise, her aunt didn't seem to care at the time. Sakura figured it was because her aunt was high so she had been staying at Sasuke's ever since. At school now, everyone knows that Sasuke and Sakura are not only dating, but now engaged so Sakura, Hinata and Sai now sat with them during lunch.

It was the beginning of the school day and Sasuke and Sakura met up with everyone outside of the school in the usual hang out spot.

" Good morning everyone!"

Sakura said cheerfully as she walked up to the group while her fiance had his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Ever since the incident happen, he wouldn't let her out of his sight unless he had to.

" Good morning Sakura and Sasuke!" Hinata greeted her friends who was on the other side of the area.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he took out a cigarette and lit it up with his lighter. Sakura tried to get away from him so she could go talk to Hinata but when she tried to, he tightened his grip on her waist.

" Hey Hinata, come over here and talk to me since someone here won't even let me walk a few feet to have a conversation."

Sakura joked while Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata giggled at the way they were and walked up next to her. Suddenly they heard some yelling and everyone turned their heads to see Naruto running towards them.

" Hey everyone! I rushed over here as soon as I can! My alarm didn't go off and I thought for sure that I was going to be late for school!"

Naruto yelled out as he waved to everyone.

" Such a drag." Shikamaru mumbled out before taking another puff out of his smoke.

" Good morning Naruto, I'm glad you weren't late today." Hinata told the blond with a smile on her face.

" Hi Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

" Idiot." Sasuke spoke underneath his breath but Naruto was able to hear what he had said.

" Sasuke! Why you-"

" Enough! It is way too early for that shit." Kiba growled out.

" Like I said, such a drag."

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then he decided to put out his finished cigarette and turned Sakura around so she was facing him and leaned down to give her a kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle.

" Sasuke! That tickles!" Sakura told him as she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, inhaling his scent.

Hinata smiled at the couple. She was so happy at the fact that they were officially a couple and they decided they were going to get married on her 18th birthday but they had a while to figure out the details. She wished that one day maybe her and Naruto could be like that but for now, she was happy that he was going to be her date tonight.

" Hey Hinata, are you excited about tonight?" Naruto asked his date.

" Yes I am." Hinata said.a

" Now Naruto, you better not put any moves on my cousin unless you want to deal with me." Neji said in a serious tone of voice.

" O-of course not...Neji."

Naruto said nervously because he saw how he demolished the guy who had beaten Sakura up a few days ago, even though he was the one who knocked him out.

" Neji leave them alone!" Sakura said. She knew that Hinata wanted Naruto to put the moves on her.

" Are you excited about tonight?" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

" Of course I am! Aren't you?" Sakura asked her fiance.

" No." Sasuke stated then he hold Sakura even tighter and gave her a kiss on her head.

" Jerk." Sakura mumbled underneath her breath.

" What was that my sweet cherry blossom?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow down at the girl he was holding.

" I said I love you!" Sakura said then lean her head to his chest once more.

" Hn... thought so." Sasuke replied.

" I love you too." Sakura said impersonating Sasuke which he took noticed of it.

" I do love you." Sasuke said.

" Aww what a lovey dovey couple!" Kiba yelled out.

" Fuck you Kiba!" Sasuke growled out, showing his red eyes to him.

" Oh shit!" Kiba yelled out and ran far away from the group.

" Sasuke, look at me." Sakura demanded and placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he would face her.

" Calm down." Sakura said which caused his eyes to go back to his original color.

" Wow Sakura, you really calmed him down." Naruto observed the situation.

" Hn." Sasuke responded then nuzzled in Sakura's neck.

" Sasuke."

Sakura whispered out as she was enjoying the attention she was giving then the school bell rang and every began to walk to their classes while Sasuke would walk Sakura to her class before going to his.

At the end of the school day, Sasuke and Sakura were driving in his car, on their way to her aunt's trailer. She was afraid that her aunt would be mad at her for abandoning her but when she had told her a few days ago that she was going to stay at Sasuke's house, she seemed fine with it.

" What are you thinking of?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Sasuke who still had his eyes on the road.

" I was just... thinking about how much fun we are going to have tonight!" Sakura said with a fake smile on her face. A smile that he knew.

" Bullshit Sakura, don't lie to me."

" Alright I was thinking about my aunt. I'm afraid she might hate me or something. I really don't want to go back to her trailer... I have a bad feeling."

Sakura admitted then she was surprised to feel one of Sasuke's hands grasping hers.

" It will be okay besides, you need to get your dress and it's over there so you are going to have to go get it." Sasuke stated.

" I guess your right... I'm so happy for Hinata though." Sakura said.

" Why?" Sasuke asked.

" Because, she is going to go to prom with Naruto!" Sakura said with excitement.

" So?"

" You jerk! Hinata really likes Naruto!"

" Can I tell you something?" Sasuke questioned her.

" What is it?"

" I would had figured Naruto would had asked you to prom." Sasuke admitted.

" Really? Why did you think that?"

" Because he is always looking at you. It makes me so mad sometimes!" Sasuke said.

" Awww my Sasuke was being jealous!" Sakura said as she held his hand tighter.

" Hn."

" Don't worry Sasuke! You are the only man who I would ever want to be with."

Sakura said with a smile on her face then Sasuke brought their hands up to his face and gave her hand a kiss then put then back where they were before.

" Mine." Sasuke said while continued to drive.

* * *

When they got to Sakura aunt's trailer, Sasuke pulled his car right in front.

" I'm coming back in ten minutes just to let you know." Sasuke said.

" Alright but that won't give me enough time to get ready." Sakura said.

" I don't care. It gives you enough time to pick up your dress and talk to your aunt for a little while. I don't feel comfortable you being in there for too long since your aunt is associating with the person who massacred my whole family."

Sasuke said as he looked down at his lap. He didn't want to relived that tragedy again.

" I know Sasuke... be back in ten minutes then! I have my cell phone to count the minutes and if you are a minute late, I'm going to get angry." Sakura teased.

" Hn." Sasuke then brought Sakura closer to him and kissed her on the lips then parted.

" I love you." Sasuke said.

" I love you too."

Sakura said then got out of the car. She turned around to watch her fiance drive off. She knew all he was doing was wasting gas and driving to nowhere and back.

_' That silly boy.' _

Sakura said to herself then walked up to her door and opened it up. When she walked in, she immediately knew that something was wrong because the whole place had been crashed.

" What the hell?"

Sakura spoke outloud then rushed into her aunt's room and opened up her door. After she had opened up her door she stood there in horror. The scene in front of her was her aunt laying on her bed with her neck being sliced and her naked body was exposed with cuts all over and blood stained the sheets that were placed on top of her bed.

Sakura couldn't help but start screaming out and took her cell phone out immediately and started to dial Sasuke's number when she heard a sinister voice behind her.

" So we meet again Sakura."

* * *

**So I have been thinking and I think after I am done with this story, I might do a one-shot of basically what happened in chapter 8 since I hated how it turned out and that chapter was the whole reason why this story even exists! If I do that, the first half will remain the same except I will put more detail into it and it will explain what happens after he goes to the bathroom and will probably have a lemon scene in it. If I do this though, I will post it the same day this last chapter will post and chapter 12 will be the last chapter.**

**Anyways, I am sorry this chapter is short but I wanted another chapter full of Sasuke and Sakura fluffiness! Yay for fluffy! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

* * *


	10. Choice

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 10

" Choice"

Sasuke looked down at the time in his car and noticed that he had dropped off Sakura only five minutes ago.

_' I told her I would pick her up in ten minutes but... I could always help her getting dressed... or undressed.'_Sasuke smirked to himself as he turned his car around and headed back to Sakura's.

When he got back to the trailer, he parked his car and walked up to knock on the door. After a few knocks, he realized that no one was answering the door.

_' Hn... Sakura is suppose to be here.' _

Sasuke thought to himself and noticed that the lights were on in the inside. He placed his hand on the door knob and realized that the door was unlocked. He opened up the door and yelled out Sakura's name when he realized that the whole place was trashed, causing his eyes to become red.

" Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out as he rushed over to Sakura's door and noticed to his right side that Sakura's aunt had been vicously killed with her disposed bloody body on her bed.

" Fuck!" Sasuke barged into Sakura's room after opening up her door and saw her body laying lifeless on the ground.

" Sakura!"

Sasuke screamed out as he bent down and pulled the girl into his arms. He noticed that Sakura was slowly opening up her eyes which caused his red eyes to go back to normal.

" S-Sa-" Sakura began to mumble out but her fiance hushed her with his finger.

" Hush sweetheart! I'm going to take you to the hospital! I am not losing you!"

Sasuke told her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her quickly to his car. He placed her in the back seat and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

" Oro-chi....maru....did t..his." Sakura softly spoke out but loud enough for Sasuke to hear her and she began to close her eyes.

" No Sakura! Stay with me!" Sasuke yelled out and pushed down the gas pedal and took his phone out to call someone.

_" Hello?"_

" Shikamaru I need you to meet me at the hospital!"

_" What? What's wrong?"_

" Sakura was attacked by Orochimaru and her aunt is dead. I'm almost at the hospital and since I know you weren't going to prom tonight you need to come up here."

_" Alright. Should I let the others know?"_

" Not yet... I don't want their night to be ruined yet."

_" Okay I will be up there at the hospital in a few minutes."_

" Thanks."

_" Bye."_

Sasuke closed up the phone as he turned into the hospital's parking lot. He parked his car and ran over to the back seat and opened up the door. He bend down and gathered Sakura into his arms with her blood had already soaked his shirt and ran as fast as he could into the emergency section of the hospital. A nurse heard someone come into the building and turned around to gasp.

" Oh my! Kin! Go call a doctor right away!"

The nurse yelled out to the other nurse and the nurse nod her head and picked up the phone while the other nurse rushed over to Sasuke with a stretcher that happened to be empty.

" Sir, what happened?" The nurse asked him as he placed his fiance on to the stretcher.

" She...she was attacked...you have to save her!"

Sasuke yelled out with tears beginning to leave his eyes as they hurried into the emergency room. Sasuke then looked up to see a female doctor rushing towards them.

" She needs to get into surgery right now! Sir you will have to wait in the waiting room."

The female doctor said as they pulled her into the emergency room, leaving Sasuke alone in the hallway. He watched the love of his life being taken away from him before he had a chance to respond of the situation.

" Sasuke!"

Sasuke heard his name and turned his head to see Shikamaru running up to him.

" Where is Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as the two men started walking to the waiting room.

" She...she's in surgey...she was cut up really badly and they don't know if she is going to make it."

Sasuke said with the tears still flowing down his face as the men each took a seat.

_' Fuck! I have never seen him like this.' _Shikamaru thought to himself.

" I... wasn't there to protect her." Sasuke cried out.

" She is strong. She will make it. Don't worry." Shikamaru said, trying to cheer up his friend but he knew it was no use.

" Hn."

" So do you know exactly what happened to her?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him.

" I dropped Sakura off at her aunt's place because her prom dress was there and she didn't want me to wait there so I ended up driving around and then when I came back, there was no one answering the door so I walked in and the whole place was trashed. When I reached to her room, I noticed her aunt's door was opened and her body was completely messed up. She was dead when I first saw her then I hurried into Sakura's room and saw her there in her own pool of blood." Sasuke explained.

" Damn and you know that it was Orochimaru?" Shikamaru asked and saw his friend nod his head.

" That was the last thing Sakura said to me. This is so fucking frustrating!" Sasuke growled out.

" All she wanted to do was to go to prom. Out of all the fucking nights why did it have to be tonight!" Sasuke was getting angrier by the second.

" Calm down man, it doesn't help Sakura that you are this way. She is going to make it." Shikamaru said.

" Of course she is. She is a strong girl." A voice was heard and the two males lifted up their heads to see Sai, Kiba and Shino walking up to them.

" Kiba is right, she is very strong." Sai said as he took a seat next to the Uchiha while Kiba and Shino sat across from them.

" What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke was amazed that more people showed up.

" Well they were the only ones who I knew that didn't have dates tonight so I called them up and they offered to show up." Shikamaru said.

" Neji and Naruto don't know yet. I figured they should enjoy their evening." Kiba said with a smile on his face.

_' I was suppose to be enjoying my evening...not waiting to see if my angel is going to make it.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" You know, I always knew that you two were destined to me together ever since me and Sakura went on our first date." Sai said.

" Yeah I remember that... she had never kissed anyone before so we gave each other our first kiss to see how it went and all and she was so excited when I told her she was an amazing kisser."

Sasuke said while everyone paid attention to him.

" I don't think I have heard this story, I remember hearing about that Sakura and Sai used to date." Shino said.

" Yeah well the next day, Sakura comes over balling her eyes out, telling me that Sai, who we didn't know was gay at the time wasn't into her kiss at all."

Sasuke said as he couldn't help but chuckle over the memory.

" Yeah that was the day I found out I was gay." Sai said with a frown on his face.

" Then why did you keep on going out with her?" Kiba asked.

" I don't know... I guess I wanted to make sure?" Sai said.

" Yeah we were always wondering why you never seemed to get mad whenever me and Sakura would wrestle in front of you and you weren't mad at all when she told you we had kissed. She even told you that I was the better kisser." Sasuke said.

" Yeah good times." Shikamaru said.

Two days later, Sakura's surgery was a complete success but she hadn't woken up yet so Sasuke had been staying by her side, waiting for her to wake up. The others were trying to find out where Orochimaru's hideout was.

At the moment, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto were outside of the hospital, smoking cigarettes.

" So I have pin point where Orochimaru's place is located at. The others are ready to roll out when you give us the signal." Shikamaru said which caused Sasuke to grin.

_' So the time has finally come. Orochimaru I will kill you.'_Sasuke thought to himself.

" Okay, I need to go check up on Sakura one last time... you guys stay here and wait for me."

Sasuke said and they all agreed. Sasuke finished up his cigarette and walked back inside and went into Sakura's room. He walked over to her side and looked down at her face. His eyes widen as while he was looking at her, he noticed that her facial expression started to change.

" Sakura?" Sasuke said out loud as he took one of his large hands and cupped her face while he watched her eyes slowly begin to open.

" S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked out quietly, wondering if she was in a dream or in reality.

" Yes honey, it's me. I was so fucking worried!" Sasuke said as he carefully wrapped his arms around her weak body.

" What happened?" Sakura asked.

" Orochimaru attacked you and your aunt but she... didn't make it." Sasuke said while comforting her.

" I see." Sakura said.

" But don't worry! Shikamaru found out where his place is at and I'm on my way out and I'm going to end this tonight." Sasuke said as he removed himself from her.

" W-What? You are leaving already?" Sakura asked and saw him nod his head.

" Don't worry I will be back." Sasuke said as he turned away and began to walk towards the door.

" Don't go..." Sakura said which made Sasuke stop and turn around.

" What did you say?" Sasuke questioned her.

" I said don't go Sasuke! I don't want to be alone! I want you here with me!" Sakura cried out.

" Don't be like that it's annoying, I'll be back when the job is done." Sasuke said.

" See there you go again. I almost get killed yet you are still going to choose your stupid revenge over me!" Sakura cried out.

" My revenge is not stupid! He has to pay for hurting you! I love you Sakura and I need to kill him so he won't hurt you anymore!"

Sasuke said, beginning to become angry.

" But I need you more than ever! Get someone else to do it."

Sakura said with tears flowing down her face. She was amazed at how much strength she had for someone who had just woken up.

" I'll be right back." Sasuke walked out of the room, leaving his fiance behind.

_' She's right but...fuck! I guess I have no choice.'_Sasuke thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. He finally decided on what he must do.

So what will Sasuke choose? His lover or his revenge? Stay tune for the next chapter!!

**Anyways sorry to disappoint people if they were hoping to see Naruto and Hinata at prom but honestly, I hate writing scenes that don't involve my couple so that's why I didn't put it in. Anyways only 2 more chapters left of this story :(**

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews!!!**


	11. This Is The End

**Just to let you guys know, there are no lines inbetween scenes or flashbacks. This is my 3rd time trying to load the chapter and everytime I save, it messes up the chapter and there are a few mistakes. Sorry!**

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 11

" This Is The End"

Sasuke was walking down the hallway at the hospital where his fiance was located at. He hated the fact that he left Sakura the way he did but no one was going to stop him from his revenge when he was just so close to getting it. No one was going to stop him now. That's what he thought anyway when suddenly he heard a female calling out his name and he turned around to see a nurse running up to him.

" Mr. Uchiha!"

The nurse yelled out as she stood in front of the male, trying to catch her breath because she was running as fast as she could to catch up to him.

" What is it? I have somewhere I need to be." Sasuke spoke out harshly towards the nurse.

" It's your fiance, Sakura Haruno, she-" The nurse began to explain but then was interupted.

" Yes I know she is awake."

Sasuke growled out. He was being impatient because the nurse was getting in his way by telling him things he had already known.

" No, she started getting a panic attack and called one of the nurses and when they got to her room, she started having a seizure and is having a hard time breathing before slipping back into her coma." The nurse said with a frown on her face.

Hearing the news the nurse just told him made his life freeze. It time had stopped for him.

' I'm hurting her again.' Sasuke thought to himself then turned his back on the nurse.

" I will be in her room in a minute." Sasuke told the nurse and walked outside to greet with the others.

" About time man! Are you ready to head out?"

Naruto asked while everyone was waiting for the Uchiha's response. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh before opening them back up.

" Shikamaru, call everyone including Hinata and Sai and tell them to meet me in Sakura's room. I don't want you guys to follow me until everyone else is here."

Sasuke stated then turned his back on his men and quickly went inside, not hearing what the others were saying. While he was walking back to her room, he couldn't help but feel guitly. For everything.

' I'm always leaving her alone while she is fucked up on drugs. I am always leaving her even when she begs me to stay and keep her company.'

_Flashback_

_Sasuke started to walk away but then felt someone grab his hand and knew who it was without turning around._

_" Don't go." Sakura pleaded to him while holding onto his hand._

_" Sakura, you can tell Naruto to have fun but yet you are telling me to stay." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone of voice._

_" Sasuke, I don't want you to leave me right now please? Shikamaru can take over just for tonight just stay with me." Sakura said then was taken back when Sasuke roughly took his hand away from hers and turned around to look at her pleading face._

_" Sakura..." Sasuke began but was cut off._

_" No Sasuke you always choose your fucking revenge or your group over me. Don't go and besides you have been drinking tonight!" Sakura said as she watched him go towards her and bend down to get his unfinished drink on the floor and hand it to Sakura then gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

_" Your annoying, I'll be back soon." Sasuke said then walked out of the room before Sakura could even complain._

' I wasn't there for her when our own teacher was raping her. If I had listened to her instead of interupting her, I would had known what was up between her and Asuma before it was too late.'

_Flashback_

_" Hey I need you to do me a favor."_

_" What is it?"_

_" Can you come over right now? You see I have a client over right now and-"_

_" I'm sorry Sakura but I can't come over. We are on our way over to Gaara's hideout and I'm going to kick his ass because of yesterday's incident."_

_" Well can't that wait Sasuke? You see the client that my aunt sent over is-"_

_" Listen Sakura, as long as you stay in that trailer park with your aunt, she's going to make you have sex with her drug dealers so she can get drugs for free instead of paying them herself. You know I can't come save you every single time you have a client so tonight will just be one of those nights."_

_" I know you care about your fucking gang and your revenge over me."_

' I choose the one woman I couldn't stand the most over her. I was going to have sex with the one person that Sakura couldn't stand just so I could get one step closer to getting my revenge.'

_Flashback_

_" Hello?"_

_" Sasuke! Thank god you answered!"_

_" Sakura? What's wrong?"_

_" Can you please come over right now. I don't want to be alone."_

_" I can't. I'm busy."_

_" Please?"_

_"No."_

_" What are you too busy with Karin?"_

_" It's gang related shit."_

_" For once can't you choose me over that?"_

_" You are being annoying."_

_" So you won't come over?"_

_" No Sakura."_

' Every single time I have hurt her, I don't comfort her. I just call her annoying.'

_Flashback_

_" Fuck you." Sakura spat out which shocked Sasuke._

_" S-Sakura?"_

_" You heard me I said fuck you Sasuke! How dare you refuse to come over here when I asked you to but no when I mention Orochimaru you come over within ten fucking minutes Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out._

_" What the fuck is your problem?"_

_" Your my problem Sasuke! I am so fucking tired of you choosing your stupid revenge over me!"_

_" You are being annoying."_

_" And you are being an asshole!"_

I was so pissed off that she wouldn't give me information about Orochimaru that I didn't care at the time that she wanted to end out friendship.

_Flashback_

_" What happened to us?" Sakura asked._

_" Damnit Sakura stop being so fucking annoying! If your not going to answer my questions then I'm leaving. This is a waste of time." Sasuke said._

_" So I'm a waste of time now?" Sakura began to yell again._

_" Fuck it. I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he began to walk out of the room while she followed him._

_" You know what? Fine! Leave and you know what? I am done with this." Sakura said which caused him to stop._

_" I'm serious Sasuke... I'm tired of the way you treat me." Sakura said._

_" If that's what you want then fine." Sasuke said as he began to start walking again._

' I left her right after she wakes up from her coma. Because we got into another fight and left her, she is now fighting for her life once again while I'm standing here being a selfish jerk.'

_" W-What? You are leaving already?" Sakura asked and saw him nod his head._

_" Don't worry I will be back." Sasuke said as he turned away and began to walk towards the door._

_" Don't go..." Sakura said which made Sasuke stop and turn around._

_" What did you say?" Sasuke questioned her._

_" I said don't go Sasuke! I don't want to be alone! I want you here with me!" Sakura cried out._

_" Don't be like that it's annoying, I'll be back when the job is done." Sasuke said._

_" See there you go again. I almost get killed yet you are still going to choose your stupid revenge over me!" Sakura cried out._

' The day I decided to devote my life towards revenge, I made the promise to her that I would never choose it over her. I ended up choosing it over her yet she had never mention the fact that I was always breaking her promise.'

_" Sasuke! What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" _

_Sakura asked as she walked into his house. In his parent's will, he was left the house and all of their fortune._

_" Sakura... I found out what happened to my family." Sasuke told her._

_" What happened?"_

_" Itachi had gotten himself in trouble with a drug lord named Orochimaru and he told his men to kill him off among with everyone else that was with him."_

_" Sasuke... I'm so sorry." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his waist._

_" I'm going to kill him one day Sakura."_

_" Who?"_

_" Orochimaru... I'm going to get my revenge."_

_Sasuke looked down at his best friend to see her expression on her face. He could tell she looked a little bit worried._

_" Okay I understand but just... don't leave me okay? I don't want you to die and leave me here all alone!" Sakura said as she buried her head into his chest._

_" I won't. I will form a gang with people at our school and we will do whatever it takes to get information on Orochimaru." Sasuke said._

_" Okay, I will be one hundred perfect behind you. Just don't forget about me okay?" Sakura asked him._

_" Don't worry, I won't choose my revenge over you. I promise." Sasuke whispered out to her._

About a half an hour later, everyone met up with Sasuke in Sakura's room. They all noticed the machines that were connected to her including the mask on her face to help her breathe.

" So Sasuke, why did you decide to call us all into Sakura's room?" Shino asked their leader who was sitting besides Sakura's lifeless body, holding onto her hand.

" This is the last mission that our gang will do together. This mission is very important and there is no room for failure." Sasuke stated while staring at Sakura.

" Naruto." Sasuke said while shifting his gaze to look up at the blond.

" Yes?" Naruto asked him.

" I trust you and I have seen your fighting style. You will be in charged in this mission." Sasuke spoke out, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

" What? What are you saying Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

" I made a promise to someone very special to me years ago. I promise that I was always breaking to her. Today will be the day where I will keep that promise. I will not be going with you guys so Naruto, I need you to promise me that you will kill Orochimaru. For me and Sakura." Sasuke stared into his eyes.

" I promise." Naruto said.

" Don't do it Naruto." Hinata cried out to him while everyone else turned to look at him.

" It will be okay Hinata. I have to come back alive to take you out again." Naruto smirked at her but she was still worried.

" Okay... I'm going to go use the restroom. Be careful okay?"

Hinata moved so she placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek before running out of the room. Everyone looked at the blushing Naruto.

" Alright now, we better head out now. I will explain you guys the plan while in the car." Shikamaru said as one by one, the guys left the room, leaving Sasuke behind with his angel.

" Please don't make me regret what I just did." Sasuke spoke out a loud.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba were in one car while Neji, Sai and Tenten were in the other car. It was going to end tonight. They parked their cars about a fourth of a mile from his hideout and began to split up and go towards the area. When they came into view, they noticed that there were police men already at the scene.

" What the fuck!" Kiba couldn't help but yell out.

" Well this is unexpected." Shikamaru stated as they watched two police men coming out of the house with Orochimaru between them.

" Naruto!" The men turned their heads to see Hinata running after them.

" Hinata? What are you doing here?" Shino asked the girl.

" Neji had told me where his hideout was and when I found out that you were going to lead, I had to stop you guys so I called the police and told them all about Orochimaru and where he was located at." Hinata explained to the blond.

" How lame, I wanted to kill someone." Kiba mumbled out.

" Sasuke is going to be mad now. He wanted Orochimaru dead. What a drag." Shikamaru said.

" I guess I will go let the others know." Shino said before running off.

" Naruto? Are you okay?" Hinata asked him while she notice that he kept staring at the horrible man.

" I'm sorry Hinata, I promised Sasuke I would kill Orochimaru for him."

Naruto said and before Hinata had the chance to respond, Naruto charged forward where the two cops had a hold of him and called out his name. The two cops and the drug lord looked up at him.

" This is for killing my friend's family and putting his fiance in the hospital."

Naruto yelled out as he quickly pulled out his loaded gun and aimed and shot Orochimaru in one quick movement before the cops could do anything to him.

**I really hate how this ended I thought it seemed rushed and not a lot of detailed but like I said before ( I think?) I have a hard time writing scenes that doesn't have Sasuke or Sakura in it... don't know why... blame my ADD. I can't even read stuff that doesn't mention them in it. The more you know anyways. After Sasuke has all of his flashbacks I'm disapointed in this chapter and I'm sorry for everyone if they wanted some action scenes but I suck at those and sorry for the people that wanted Sasuke to choose his revenge over her but if you want to read something that chooses his revenge over her check out " Blind" By Obsidiansickle and read not the latest chapter but the one before that. Ahh that story is amazing if you haven't read it. That story is the reason why I'm in such of a great mood!**

**Okay enough about the rants but anyways the next chapter is the last chapter!!! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	12. Just Like Prom

**Okay everyone this is the last chapter to this story!! So sad!! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! Just to let everyone know once again there are some spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and the spell check had deleted half of this chapter so I'm not taking the chance to try to use it. SORRY!**

* * *

" Trouble Life"

Chapter 12

" Just Like Prom"

Two months had gone by since the Orochimaru incident. Sakura and Hinata were currently at her home, getting dressed up because Sasuke told Sakura he was planning something for her and bought a dress for her to wear. Hinata wore the same purple dress that she had worn to her prom while Sakura's dress was a deep red that looked amazing on her.

Naruto had been taking into custody for killing Orochimaru. He cooperated with the police men who were at the scene at the time by telling them all the information they knew about him. From him killing Sakura's aunt and putting her in the hospital to being the one that killed the Uchiha's all those years ago.

Fortunatley when they had searched Orochimaru's hideout, they found more than enough evidence that Orochimaru was the one who killed off the Uchihas and had also slaughted more than 50 people including Sakura's aunt. He also had so many drugs in his home that if he was still alive he would had been sentenced to life. Naruto had to go to trail the next month for the killing of Orochimaru but the judge was very lient and dismissed the case because of all of the helpful information him and Sasuke gave. Sasuke even paid Naruto's court fees because he felt that it was his fault that Naruto was brought into the mess.

Sakura had gotten out of her coma a month after the incident. When she had woken up, she found Sasuke sleeping right next to her on the bed. She found out that he had stayed with her the whole time she was in her coma and that he made Naruto to go after Orochimaru so he could stay with her.

She got to leave the hospital a month later after recovering from her injuries and moved in with Sasuke. She also found out that Hinata and Naruto had began to date and Hinata told her all the information that had happened during prom. Sakura was still sad that she was not able to go but held it in.

" So what do you think the guys are going to do with us tonight?" Hinata asked her pink haired friend while watching her put on her red lip stick.

" I don't know, we must be going somewhere really nice if we have to dress up like this. I feel like I'm going to a ball or something." Sakura said but knowing Sasuke, that would never happen.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Hinata quickly got out of the room and rushed downstairs and opened up the door to be greeted by her boyfriend.

" Hi Naruto." Hinata said with a smile on her face, noticing that he was in a tuxedo.

" Hinata, you look amazing." Naruto told her.

" You told me the exact same thing when you had picked me up for prom." Hinata admitted.

" Well it's true." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

" Wow Naruto, you look good."

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Sakura walking up to the couple. Naruto couldn't help but slightly blush at the state that Sakura was in. She looked like an angel.

" You look good too Sakura. Sasuke is going to be amazed when he sees you." Naruto told her.

" Where is he?" Sakura asked him.

" Don't worry! He is going to meet us there. Now come on, we are going to be late." Naruto told the girls then left the house and got into his car and drove off.

* * *

The girls noticed that they were arriving at a very fancy hotel as Naruto parked his car in a parking space.

" Okay, we are here." Naruto said as they all got out of the car and started to walk towards the hotel.

" Naruto, why are we at a hotel?" Sakura asked him.

" Oh you will see."

Naruto said as they got into the hotel and walked down a hallway until they entered a room which had Sakura and Hinata amazed. The huge room had all of their friends there and was decorated like it was prom night. Sakura then turned her head to see her fiance walking up to her.

" Sasuke."

Sakura spoke out quietly while staring at the smirk on his face. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

" You look amazing, my blossom." Sasuke whispered into her ear, causing her to blush.

" Thanks, so do you." Sakura commented.

" Of course! I am an Uchiha."

Sasuke said as he grabbed a hold of one of her hands and began to walk over to the dance floor where most couples were at and began to dance.

" Did you do all of this Sasuke?" Sakura asked him as she laid her head against his chest as she could feel his lips on her hair.

" Hn. You said you wanted to go to prom and since we didn't go to our school's prom, I decided to throw you one. You could also say it is our engagement party." Sasuke told her then she lifted up her head and looked around the room and smiled.

Naruto and Hinata were slow dancing to the music, enjoying the mood. Kiba was also dancing with a girl named Kin, who also went to their school.

Neji and Tenten were at the punch bowl, talking among themselves and Sakura couldn't help but notice the slight blush that had appeared on Tenten's cheeks.

She found Sai and Shino sitting across the room, Sai was sketching a picture while Ino was talking to him. Sai didn't really seem to be listening though, Shino was probably talking about bugs.

She then shifted her eyes and became widen. She saw Gaara's gang hanging out in the room. Dressed up and everything. Temari was flirting with Shikamaru while he kept having a bored expression on his face.

Gaara was making out with another girl named Tayuya that went to their school she was guessing. She hadn't seen her in a while and heard she had transfered schools. Konkuro was standing by himself, looking like he was staring in Sai's direction.

" What's Gaara doing here?" Sakura questioned out her fiance.

" While you were in that coma, we had an agreement and I told him I was done with all that gang shit so we are good now." Sasuke explained.

" Oh I see a lot happen while I was in the hospital."

Sakura said with a frown beginning to apear on her face. Just remembering what had happened made her depressed and she still missed her aunt, no matter the things she had to go threw while living in that tiny trailer.

" I'm just glad you are safe. I hope you know I can't live without you in my life." Sasuke told her before nuzzling his face in her neck.

" I love you." Sakura said.

" I love you too." Sasuke said before moving his head and kissing her. When they parted, he looked down at her face and smiled at her.

" So Sasuke, what are we going to do after this?" Sakura whispered into his ear, causing him to be turned on slightly.

" Well... I reserved a room for us upstairs so when you are getting tired of being down here, we can go upstairs and start repopulating my name." Sasuke replied back husklily.

" Are you serious?" Sakura looked up to his eyes to see if he was.

" Hn." Sasuke replied before smashing his lips against hers.

" What are we waiting for then?" Sakura mumbled out in between kisses.

" Let's go." Sasuke whispered out before pulling away from her, suddenly picking her up bridal style and they began to walk out of the room.

" Where are they going?" Hinata asked her boyfriend as she watched the couple leave without saying anything to anyone.

" Oh he got a room for them two." Naruto told her.

" Oh he is so romantic." Hinata spoke out while Naruto looked down at her and began to grin.

" Don't worry, I got us a room here too." Naruto whispered into her ear. Mainly because he didn't want her cousin to overhear them.

" Then why are we still here! Let's go!" Hinata said with excitement as she began to drag Naruto by the hand out of the ballroom.

* * *

After Sasuke had told everyone that he was leaving the gang. Everyone decided that they wanted to continue so they joined forces with Gaara and his gang. The only people that left was Sasuke and Naruto but Sai joined.

Sai and Konkuro became very good friends.

Shikamaru and Temari started dating after their gangs joined forces. Even though to this day he still says that relationships are such a drag.

Neji never had the guts to ask Tenten out so she ended up dating a guy named Lee. Neji acted like he didn't care, but everyone else knows that he did.

Shino got a degree about biology and now works in a research group about bugs.

Kiba became a vet and also got a degree in it. He now runs an animal shelter.

Naruto and Hinata dating while in college and are now engaged.

Sasuke and Sakura got married on her 18th birthday while being pregnant with their first child. They ended up having a healthy baby girl and Sakura is now a stay at home mom while Sasuke took over the Uchiha Corp. when he had turned 21.

The End

* * *

**I know crappy ending but I'm so glad this story is over! Yay!!**

**Okay since this was the last chapter of the story, I want to take the time to thank everyone who took the time to review. I was amazed that so many people liked it. More than I expected because it wasn't my best one. I think this story wasn't that great but hey you guys like it. Okay here goes with the thank you's and I hope I didn't leave anyone out, if I did let me know :)**

**dominiqueanne- My first reviewer for this story**

**Rockinyoyo- For reviewing all of my stories and creating awesome stories. You are one of my favorite reviewers. Everyone check out her new story " TO MEND THE BROKEN" and leave a review because it's a great story!**

**xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx- You are just awesome! Another one of my favorite reviewers for taking the time to review all of my stories.**

**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-- For taking the time to review every chapter after you had found my story. I went to my e-mail and found 8 reviews in one day from you for this story! Made my day! Love your reviews!**

**iLoveSasukeSakura- Everyone needs to go check out her story that she is currently working on, " Sweethearts: Story Of The Outcast". Very cute story so check it out and review!! Thanks for the reviews and making me feel that I'm a decent writer. You are too!**

**caslspirit15- For reviewing my chapters and letting me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**Ch3RrY-ChiHa- Thanks for the long reviews**

**Smartpajer- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimmy91- I'm glad you enjoyed this story**

**UchihaKeiko93- thank you**

**LeeLee- thanks for the long review**

**PC Princess Jad3-thanks**

**Thank you all and you are more than welcome to go on my profile page to read my other stories! Take care!**


End file.
